


Between Worlds

by Marioexpert



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Inspired by Fire Emblem Fates, Logan made his choice, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marioexpert/pseuds/Marioexpert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan has no memories of his past life & fights with the Federation in a war against America, their enemy. What he's unaware is that he's a member of the Ghost, fighting against the Federation. Once he remembers, he'll be set in conflict on who to side, in which he has love ones in both sides, both who always looks out for him. Which will he stand for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Repression

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, before this. I'll let you know that this story is inspired from Fire Emblem Fates & there are some elements from the game, so it may seem to look like a crossover, but for me, I wouldn't consider it as a crossover for this since no characters from Fire Emblem will appear (sorry if you'll be disappointed, but I'm sure CoD fans wouldn't care about that, or maybe they would but alright), but there will be mentioning of characters & events from Fates, that includes anything that would spoil the game, so watch out. So of course, don't own the characters & all except my OCs & anything made from me.
> 
> Btw, you can find this in my fanfiction account as well, here's the link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11821080/1/Between-Worlds

 

In an unknown lake, where its waters are as clear as glass, clean as if no one has ever touched it. A young woman is walking into the lake, dressed in a white & black dress, her short blond hair & hazel eyes shine brightly by the sun. She continues to walk, now already in the lake as she begins to sing…

_**"You are the ocean's gray waves…Destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach…"**_  Her voice somehow sounds familiar

Now underwater, she swims into the deep, not even moving her arms or legs, almost as if she's only floating. Her voice then echoes, still singing…

_**"Yet the waters ever change…Flowing like time, the path is yours to climb…"** _

Her voice continues to echo as she continues to swim into the deep. Who is she? Somehow, her singing is like the mysterious songstress Azura. It's been decades since the war between Hoshido & Nohr, now, an ongoing war continues to rage on, a war that's even in a larger scale, more destructive than ever. Peace was almost nonexistent…

* * *

 

"I'm proud of you Logan…"

"Thanks Hesh…Dad would've been proud of us…"

Logan & Hesh finally took out Rorke for good, now they're enjoying the show of Federation fleets being taken down by Loki.

"Hey Hesh"

"Yeah kiddo?"

"No matter what, no matter what happens to me or you, we're still brothers right?" Logan smiled.

"Of course, we're still brothers no matter what…" the two drag themselves to each other & hug, ignoring the pain of their injuries they took. Never do they realize that this'll be the last time they'll ever see each other.

Suddenly, as Logan turns to his right, he was met by a foot in the face, he tries to fight back, but the assailant broke his arm. It turns out to be Rorke, somehow, he survived…

"Look at what you did." Rorke kicks Hesh to the ground before looking at Logan & kneeling down in front of him.

"You're good. You would have been a hell of a Ghost. But that's not gonna happen. There ain't gonna be any Ghosts." He then makes an evil grin as Logan's worst fear has been realize

"We're gonna destroy them together."

"No…No!" Logan screams as Rorke pulls him, pulling him by the leg as Rorke drags him.

"Logan." Hesh tried to reach him, but Logan is already out of reach.

"Hesh!" Logan tried to reach out to Hesh with his good arm as well, but he's out of reach as well.

"Logan!" Hesh became desperate as Logan gets even farther away from him. It was nightmare, except, it was real.

"LOGAN!"

"DAVID!" Logan cries out to his brother as he helplessly gets dragged away by Rorke & soon, knocked out, darkness surrounding his vision…

* * *

 

Five years later…

 

Logan wakes up with a gasped, his forehead sweating & his breathing heavy. Logan checked the clock beside him, it's only six o'clock in the morning…

"Logan, you okay?" A man wakes up, hearing Logan's panicked breathing, his brown hair being an undercut with light blue eyes…

"Yes…I'm alright…"

"Is it the same nightmare?"

"Why do you have to ask?" Logan frowns

"Because we're brothers right, and that's what brothers do: look out for each other." Logan's older brother smiles…

"Well…you have a point, thanks for being my brother Wade, I've known you as long as I can remember…" Logan smiles at Wade as the two get themselves up from their beds, get dressed & went out of their rooms to get themselves some breakfast.

Logan has been having weird nightmares…and he had no idea what were those nightmares. He had no memory of his life before he woke up in a pit. Only he remembers his name, his FIRST name. He couldn't remember his full name, all he knew was that his name was Logan. He only remembers his first name & his birthday. However, he never cared about his lost memories as he now continues serving in the Federation army along with his brother Wade since then… Or so what Logan thought…

When he lost his memories, he was taken in by Rorke & "reminded" him that his parents have died in an ambush somewhere in Nevada in America, in which they were killed by the Ghosts, & that, he & Wade are brothers & the only ones left each other in the family. Despite trying to cover up the lost memories, Wade however grew close with Logan, seeing him as a brother, looking out for each other in the battlefield. The two live in Lima, the entire South America is occupied in Federation territory.

Apparently, Logan was never sent outside Federation territory, as in never sent to assault any enemy territories, especially in America all because the Ghosts are hunting him down when they learned he survived the assault, all he can do was protect the territory. Only Wade & his two friends, Marx & Carol, both of whom also befriend Logan, were sent in the attacks, which irritates Logan cause he felt sheltered & treated like a kid, he also felt butterflies in his stomach when he's separated from Wade, Marx & Carol as the four always stick together like a family, they also share the commonality of hating the harsh & brutal practices the Federation does especially Rorke despite the fact they serve for the Federation. It has been years now since Logan lived "normally" in his home as well as fighting for the Federation, no memory of his previous life… He never thought about it despite the nightmares he has been having, he thought the nightmares he's having are repressed memories of his past, but to him, it's nothing so he continues to move on since then.

It has been years now for Logan, he thought that nothing big will eventually hit him so hard that it will turn his life upside, but now…things are about to change as Federation Day approaches once again that's only two days left…

 


	2. Chapter 1: In The White Light

_Logan wakes up feeling floaty as if it's zero gravity, only to find himself in the black nothingness._

_"What the? Where the hell am I?" he hears his voice echo in the dark as a music plays, pushing away the total silence._

_"Huh...where's the music coming from, sounds like an orchestra play is going on." Logan noticed that despite being in a black void & only floaty, he can swim through as he follows the source of where the music is coming from. Then, he sees lights that's above the surface as he races to the surface. When he reaches the surface, he can't go above, but he can see what's going on from below._

_"Where am I? Is this a lake? Damn it, I feel fucking lost..." Logan then sees a woman, her blonde hair & hazel eyes glowing by the sunlight, wearing a white dress._

_"So I'm in a lake? What is this...?" Logan sighs. Just then, the music is already a bit louder & the woman began to sing, raising her hands above her head slowly._

_**"In the white light... a hand reaches through..."** _ _Suddenly, she waves her hand swiftly & gracefuly downwards, leaving water trails, Logan notices she's also dancing, the way she was dancing was slow & graceful._

_**"A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two, waking dreams fade away, embrace the brand-new day!"** _ _As her singing voice echo, images began to appear in the sky, showing different moments in which Logan's unfamiliar with._

_"What are those images, I don't seem...to remember them...Wait a sec, is that me going on some missions...with the Ghosts? What the fuck, & why am I hanging out with them? Okay, you know what Logan, trust me, it's only a dream. A bad dream...as always?" Then the woman's voice echoes sky high_

_**"Sing with me a song...of birthrights and love, the light scatters to the sky above!"** _ _Just as she spins gracefully, she somehow spread the water trails she made into a spiral, her pendant glowing._

_**"Dawn breaks through the gloom, white as a bone. Lost in thoughts all alone!"** _

_And then, everything just went to silent._

_"Is this a bad dream again? This looks...different..." Just then, light shines through his vision that becomes hard to see. Logan covers his eyes as the bright blind white light takes over & his vision then fading back to dark…_

* * *

"Ugh…" Logan wakes up with a yawn & checked the clock that it's already 8am.

"This dream...it's different...glad I never had a bad dream though..." Logan then turns & stares at the bright glimmering light shining through the window, he became lost in his thoughts. The lake, the woman, the images, what are they?

"Oh, morning Logan." Wade came in, seeing his brother awake, which snaps him back to reality.

"Hey Wade, what were you doing while I was asleep?"

"Just thought of having a short jog. Thought you could get some more rest from yesterday. After all, we're just having some rest days till Federation Day. After Federation Day, back to the field."

"Good point...Well then, what do you plan to do for today, just sitting our asses here at home is just going to bore us to death."

"Hm...what do you want to do?"

"Well...I don't know...Mountain hiking?"

"Then mountain hiking it is. Come on, pack your gears & stuffs, I'll call Marx & Carol to come."

"Yes sir" Logan teases his brother as he gets himself ready for the hike.

 

_4 hours later_

 

Logan, Wade, Marx & Carol continue to hike on the mountain, the blue clear sky shining. It's a clear day & perfect time to hike. The four enjoy their time outside the city & war since there's no worries for whatever bad things that can endanger them.

"Hey Marx, don't sweat it haha!"

"Oh shut up Wade, we've gone through shit before."

"Hahaha I'm only messing with you man"

"Say Wade, who came up this? You?"

"Nope, my little man Logan came up with this."

"Sorry Carol if you're not exactly into hiking."

"It's okay Logan, who says I ain't into hiking?" Carol's cute giggle always warms Logan, Carol has been nurturing to Logan since they first met despite the fact he was one of the Ghosts (in which Logan was not aware since he's still having amnesia). Carol treats him as if he's a little brother to her.

"Logan?"

"Yes?"

"How's life as a guard of the territory?"

"Boring as shit, just standing & going around without a single enemy in sight just makes me feel drowsy as fuck." Logan frowns about how he's always been doing while his brother & their friends are out there fighting with courage, bravery & confidence. When will he ever get out to the field and take out his enemies in his way?

"Man I can only imagine, I feel bad for you honestly..."

"Are you being sarcastic Marx?"

"Nope, I'm dead serious Logan. But sometimes, I feel jealous of you since you're always staying behind & guard, which seems safer than being out in the field."

"You scared Marx?" Logan teases

"What the fuck, I ain't as scared as hell"

"Aww...you want me to protect you from a mosquito?"

"Shut up Logan"

"Oh my, Marx, you just broke my heart!" Logan jokingly pretends to act as if he's heartbroken as everyone laughed as if there's no tomorrow.

"You always give us a good time Logan, I always like that"

"You don't say Wade"

The four continue to hike till they finally reach the top where they see the beautiful view from above. The sun shining through the clouds above them. The wind blowing through peacefully, the four sat & rest where they continue to enjoy the view from the mountain. The four started talking about random stuffs, some moments that are funny, some moments that are happy, & some moments that are sad.

_1 hour later_

"Shit, did he shoot you Marx?"

"Nah, I shot first before he got the chance, let's just say he was as slow as a snail haha."

"You've always been swift"

"Of course I am Wade"

While Wade, Marx & Carol talked about one of their missions (of course, Logan's also listening), Logan thought back about the dream, it was different. Usually, the nightmares he gets are blurry & so much screams, pain & destruction were going on. This one had none of them, the things that he's more focused on in the dream are the images & the woman. For the images, he saw himself fighting with the Ghosts, even getting along with them in free times, that got Logan confused, he thought the Ghosts were hunting him down, but they were ACTUALLY fighting with him. However he still thought of this as a simple play around on how it would be if he's with them instead since there are times in which he thought about it, so he never minded about it. As for the woman, he never saw her in his entire life, he doesn't recognize her, never saw her in the Federation army or in places he's been.

_Who was that girl...? I've gone through weird as hell dreams before, but never this weird... What's with my mind?_ Then, he thought about the song she sang, he found it beautiful. However, he never realizes he began to silently hum the song

_Sing with me a song of birthrights and love, the light scatters to the sky above...Dawn breaks through the gloom, white as a bone...Lost in thoughts all alone..._

"Hey Logan, you okay? You look lost" Wade notices Logan, who's lost in his thoughts, which snaps him back in reality.

"Oh uh...Wade, yeah I'm alright? I'm just thinking about..."

"Thinking about what Logan?" Okay, Logan doesn't want to share Wade & the others about his dream.

"Um...thinking about...uh..."

"Come on Logan, spill it."

"Ugh...I'm just thinking about how bright the sky is today okay. I mean, just look up. You never saw the sky this bright before right?" _That's a ridiculous lie Logan...It's still the same thing at home..._

"Oh I see, you have a point you got there..."

"Huh? Really Marx? I mean, yeah I do."

"Yeah, I mean, being out in the mountains, it looks great, from the view here & the sky you're talking about. It's as bright as light..."

"Yeah...as if the light scatters through the sky a...bove..."

"Yep, isn't that right Carol?"

"Can't disagree with it, I do enjoy the view here...Thanks for coming up with the hike Logan. I love you so much." Carol smiles brightly at Logan

"Um...yeah sure, anytime..."

"Well, it's 1pm, time to explore the mountains. Once it's sunset, time to head back & have some drinks. Let's go guys!" Wade got up along with the others as the four have a group picture with the view behind before they set off to explore the forest in the mountains.

* * *

Night falls. Logan & the rest are already drinking at the usual bar where they usually hang out in free times most of the time. The four drank as always, well for Carol, she's careful in not getting herself drunk...

"Come on Carol, one more"

"No thanks Wade, I'd rather not get drunk as crap"

"Oh come on it won't hurt"

"It's really nice of you Logan, but I'm good"

"Always have to be cautious huh"

"Well Marx, at least I never fell asleep in the girls' bathroom with no clothes on with another guy who's also naked."

"Don't remind me of that shit I had last time, people kept mistaking me for being gay!" Marx glares at Carol for reminding him of his recent hangover

"Alright you two stop fighting like cats & dogs, we fight the enemies, not each other. That's what we agree on right?"

"Yeah"

"Always supportive of you bro. Now you know our motto?"

"We never leave a man behind!" Logan, Marx & Carol said it together as they all clasp their hands together. They always do that to remind themselves why they're together.

However, the short celebration was interrupted when Wade's phone rang...

"Who could that be..." Wade sighs as he sees who's calling him

"Goddammit..."

"Who is it Wade?"

"It's Rorke, hang on." Wade answers the call while the three leave him be talk with the Ghost Killer.

"What?! What do you mean?! We only had one day sir! No sir, I'm not disobeying your orders. Fine...but...can Logan come with us this time? It's been five years now...FIVE FUCKING YEARS, and he hasn't gone out of the field yet. What?! But sir! Ugh...fine...we'll be at the base in ten minutes..."

Wade finishes his call as he sighs in frustration

"Fuck..."

"What's wrong?"

"Duty calls Logan...Guess you'll be the only one resting until Federation Day..."

"Wait what? You're going out in the field again? What the fuck"

"Blame Rorke, if we disobey his orders, he'll place a bullet in our heads...Come on guys, I'll drop Logan back home and we'll go to the base...I hate this war...When will this fucking end...Can't the Americans just give up already..."

"There's nothing we could do Wade..."

"I know Carol. I hope we aren't going to get drunk while we're there...Logan, Marx, Carol, let's go..."

Well, that was short. Wade went back home where he & Logan went inside the house. Their house is just in the rurals and it was a good place to stay since the city is loud.

"Sorry bro, you'll have to have free time without us..."

"It's okay, I understand anyway. Just don't die you three, I wouldn't like that if that happens.

"Of course I won't. I promise okay"

"Okay..." Logan smiles sadly as the two share a hug, knowing it's painful leave as always... Logan always sees a fifty percent chance they'll make it and fifty percent chance they'll die and that he wasn't there to save them or hear their last words. He always fears that when they go out in the field, it's almost as if it's the last time he'll see them alive.

"Alright, take care yourself brother..."

"I know little brother, we'll be back in one piece..." Wade heads back to the car as Logan waves goodbye to his brother and his friends and the car drives away as Logan watches from behind until it disappears and he went inside where he'll rest alone.

"Please no fucking nightmares..."

_11:38pm_

Wade, Marx & Carol arrived at the base where they meet up with Rorke. They along with other Federation soldiers had a briefing on their mission. It was of course as usual, an assault mssion. They'll be assaulting Aneheim, which is just south of Los Angeles & north of San Diego. No doubt that the Ghosts are there as well, which is why they'll be assaulting. Rorke has already taken out some of the Ghosts. Especially Ajax, Elias, and now...Logan...

After the briefing ends, the soldiers went out to get themselves armed and ready. However, Wade stayed behind and went to Rorke.

"What is it Wade?"

"Why the hell are we doing this?"

"To eliminate them"

"The Ghosts?"

"Yes junior, what do you think?"

"Why can't you just let Logan out in the field with us?"

"He's our secret weapon kid. Saving him for last."

"You can't just leave him be... I'm sick and tired of lying to him Rorke. It's been five goddamn years!"

"You're talking to a superior kid. You question my motive?"

"No sir. I don't like seeing Logan heartbroken if he learns about the truth."

"Since when do you care about him Wade? Hell, he's a Ghost. And he's. Not. Even. Your. BROTHER." Wade just went silent and a feeling of defeat swirled in his emotions as Rorke leaves the room, leaving an emotionally frustrated Wade behind as Marx and Carol came in and found Wade.

"Wade?"

"Carol...not now...please..." Wade sighs

"What happen?"

"Marx, Carol, aren't you all tired of this bullshit?"

"What do you mean?"

"If only I never cared about Logan. He's not my brother, he's a Ghost, he's an enemy being a prisoner of war. He's not even your GODDAMN FRIEND!" Wade angrily slams his fist in the table.

"Wade...don't say that..."

"What?" Wade looks at Carol with mixed emotions

"Wade, don't you care about him?"

"Why would I care about him?!"

"Cause we looked after him, cared for him. Don't you love him as a brother?" Carol had a worried look as she sat with Wade with Marx following.

"I...I...don't know Carol...I don't know if these are real or they're just pretend..."

"Well, my feelings are real...Even Marx's are real...Don't you have?"

"Look why do you care?"

"Wade, we hold a grudge against Federation's practices. Logan has that feeling too, we have things in common. We even hold a grudge against Rorke for how he treats us, especially if any of us fail or disobey his orders..."

"So what? It's not like we're his family."

"But he sees us as a family Wade."

"Marx..."

"He always look up to you, he always cares and helps us. Don't you feel happy to have him as a friend and brother?"

"He's not my brother..."

"So what? That doesn't mean you should stop caring."

"Guys, we've been giving him so much lies. If he finds out, will he still love us? Will he ever understand us? Will he ever forgive us?"

"Maybe, maybe not. But our feelings will not change, even if he'll hate us, we still love him as a brother."

Wade sighs as his emotions calms down and collapses in exaustion.

"...You're...right guys... Even if he's not my brother and our friend, we always treat him like he's our brother.

"See, I know you don't like to hurt Logan, even we don't want to hurt him. It's great that he didn't get tortured in the pit like how Rorke had before. If he did, he'll won't be the same, he'll never be like how he is now..." Carol smiles as she hugs Wade, her hug warming him, which helped driving away all the depressing emotions that's still circulating in his mind.

"Marx...Carol...thank you..." Wade sighs as he got up with the two following and the three proceed to the locker room where they ready themselves for the mission...

"Alright guys. For the Federation?"

"Yes"

"...And for Logan?"

"For Logan" Marx and Carol nod in agreement as they ready and arm themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's how the woman's dance would look like for this chapter's dream, it's based off the Birthright version: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5mHB84WGorA (This link also contains the Conquest version)


	3. Chapter 2: Embrace The Dark

_Logan wakes up to find himself in the white void. Feeling floaty like last time, he "swim" through the white emptyness till he reaches the surface. When Logan reaches the surface, he found himself in the lake like last time. Logan noticed it's already night, the starry night sky twinkling. The music then began to play, the music having a different tempo style. Logan sees the same woman as the last dream, except she's now wearing a black dress with a black mask only covering her mouth, then she began to sing_

_**"Embrace the dark! You call a home!"** _ _she also begins to dance, but the way she's dancing is different from the last time._

_**"Gaze upon an empty, white throne. A legacy of lies, a familiar disguise!"** _ _The way she's dancing is a contrast with the dance from the first dream. Before it was slow & graceful, now it's fast & passionate. After her voice echoes in the sky, images appear in the dark sky once again, when Logan looks up at the sky, it was different, the moments he's seeing are the moments he has with Wade & their friends. "My brother...and...my friends..."_

_**"Sing with me a song of conquest and fate, the black pillar cracks beneath its weight!"** _ _As she rolls her hands up to the air & spread her arms, she created the same water spiral & her pendant once again glows like the last dream._

_**"Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone! Lost in thoughts all alone!"** _

_As the music ends, Logan noticed that she said the same last line as the first dream._

_"Lost in thoughts all alone...What is this about?" And just as he said that, everything started to fade into pitch darkness as it finally went to the point Logan can't see anything till the light shines into his sight._

* * *

Logan wakes up normally thanks to the fact there're no nightmares haunting him.

"What kind of dreams am I having? How're they both somehow connected or related?" Logan went on to compare the two dreams he had. They're both in a lake & there's a woman who has a beautiful singing voice, but there're differences, the first was light & day while the second was dark & night. The lyrics are different from each other. The tone of the music is also different from each other. The way she dances, in which the first was graceful while the second was energetic. Even the way the she sings is also different. How were those dreams similar to each other?

As Logan looks out at the window, the light looked dull and outside, the sky's covered in gloomy clouds. A contrast from yesterday's bright sky.

_Perhaps it's just a coincidence..._ Logan thought himself about it, but how's it his dreams coincide with the weather that'll happen?

Logan checked the clock on the small table next to him and saw it's already one in the afternoon. He overslept.

Logan sighs "What can I do..."

He went on with his usual morning routine before he dresses himself in his white v-neck shirt, black leather jacket (since it's somehow cold today) and jeans and drove to the city.

Apprenetly, it was raining hard in the city, but Logan couldn't care much about getting drenched in rain. The city was almost covered in clouds since the rain is very hard, though not flooding the city. He looked down on the sidewalk with a blank face while walking, no emotions he's feeling, though he's thinking about the two dreams he had. The sounds of the rain striking down the ground, the sounds of water flowing through the road and the sounds of thunder striking from the clouds are the only sounds Logan can hear echoing in his mind while he's walking. However, just as he crosses the street, the sounds seem to get louder and a bright flash of light suddenly hit his vision, blinding him, though the sounds of rain and thunder remaining. Logan fell on his knees and when he opens his eyes...

He found himself laying on a muddy ground, the rain still there. And when he looks in front, there was a wall before looking up and turns out to find himself in a deep pit, the opening caged.

He tried to climb up, but he ends up falling back to the ground. His breathing sped up and tried to scream his lungs out for help...

But no one came...

But then...

"Shit! Get out of the way!" Logan hears a voice echo as he turns to see a speeding car is about to hit him. But then, someone jumped and pushed him out of harm's way. Logan's eyes were wide. What the hell just happened?

"You okay?"

"Y-y-yeah...thanks" he turns to see a man wearing a white balaclava, black sunglasses and black hat, though his hair is black.

" _Putang ina mo_ , you could've gotten yourself ran over man" his accent was different...and he wasn't speaking Spanish at all, he just heard him spoke English, which the only ones he knows are his brother Wade, his friends Marx and Carol and Rorke. However, he's also focused on what he just said. "putang ina mo", what the hell is this language?

"Um...what language did you just spoke?"

"Does it even matter?"

"...No..."

"Then no need to answer then" the man gets up and pulls Logan up

"You...you're...different..."

"Different?"

"First, you just spoke English and a language I have no fucking clue about. And second, you sound different."

"Oh...that... Well I'm not Spanish born. I'm an American."

"I never heard an American say 'puutang ena mow' or whatever you just said" Logan's eyes narrow in suspicion

"Does it concern you?" his voice sounded darker when he responded, and from what he can tell, he's also glaring him

Though it didn't send down chills on Logan's body, he decided it's better off not to start a fight with someone, especially if that someone is his savior.

"…No"

"Alright…Well then, just watch where you're going next time okay"

"Yeah…sure…T-thanks…"

"No prob" the man then proceed to walk back to his supposed path

However, Logan was stuck staring at him, walking while the rain continue to pour down, he seems mysterious and that's what Logan was curious about. Who was that person?

After some short thinking, "Hey! Wait!"

Logan rushes to the man so fast as if he's going to miss a train.

"What?"

"Can I…um…hang around with you?"

"Why? Especially the fact we just met thirty seconds ago…" the person didn't sound angry despite the slight sound of annoyance

"You look lonely honestly, thought you could have some company. By the way, we haven't told our names yet, what's your name?"

"The name's Kendrick"

"Kendrick… Sounds like a nice name. Logan, nice to meet you" he lifts his hand for a handshake, but Kendrick did no movement

"Logan…Huh…never thought I to run into you and finally meet you properly"

"Huh? You know who I am?"

"Yes, I'm also in the army"

"So…you're having a break as well right?"

"No denial. I have no idea on what to do"

"You too huh. Well, how about we tag along, what do you say Kendrick?"

"…" Kendrick went into thinking despite the rain still drenching on both men but it took a minute till he finally decided

"…Alright…I'll won't mind"

"Alright then…" Logan smiles as the two men walk side by side together through heavy rain.

_6:23pm_

"Holy shit...you're like Deadpool or something man..."

"Nope, I don't have his dark humor and I don't regenerate"

"I know, but you always survive even during the most fatal times"

"I guess I could take that..."

"How do you even survive explosions and all?"

"It's...complicated"

"Complicating?"

"It'll be hard for you to understand alright"

"Come on, I've gone through shit before"

"Still... It's going to be hard for you"

"Fine then..." Logan sighs

The two have been going around the city lately, it didn't take long for them to decide that they'll stop by at a bar and have a couple of drinks

"You know... you're awesome to be honest... Always thought to be dead and all, but then you surprise people, like Superman"

"Like Superman?"

"Yes"

"Hmph...I guess you kinda have a point, but alright"

"So...what are you going to do tomorrow? Tomorrow's Federation Day..."

"Hm... I'll go to Caracas"

"But isn't it too late already?" Logan raises an eyebrow, how can he go there when Caracas is a day away from here

"For you and everyone, yes. Me? No"

"Huh? How?"

"Can't talk about it"

"First you couldn't tell me how you survive a lot shit, now you couldn't tell me how you can go to a far away place in less than thirty seconds... You sure are very secure..."

"Look, we just met. I can't trust you with all of this got that"

"Alright then... But can I tag along with you to Caracas?"

Kendrick didn't answer as he went into thinking for a while once again...

It took for him a minute or two for him to finally speak

"...Okay. But..."

"Huh?"

"...before we go, I need you to sleep first."

"Why?"

"None of your business. Look, just trust me on this. I promise you, we'll be in Caracas with no problems"

"Erm...a-a-alright then."

"Alright, just pack some stuffs you need. Clothes, glasses, shoes, stuff toys, whatever you need"

"Okay then..."

Logan drove back to his home with Kendrick where he packed up his belongings and gets himself set up for Caracas.

"So Kendrick, you ready?"

"Yeah, now go lay down on your bed"

"O-okay..." Logan soon lay down looking up the ceiling, nervousness clouding him

"Alright, now close your eyes"

"Why?"

"Didn't we agree with this?" he sighs in annoyance

"Yeah"

"So close your eyes"

"Fine" Logan then shuts his eyes close. The moment his vision is black, he hears a spark like sound and something hit his head, not physically, but some kind of energy. The moment the energy hit him, he suddenly feels strange and drowsy and then everything went silent...

* * *

It took maybe an hour till Logan wakes up, still laying down, no change of position, almost as if nothing happened, almost as if it was just a another crazy dream he had, that he never met a person named Kendrick, almost as if he's losing his mind. However, when he looked up closely at the ceiling, it looked different. In his home, in his room, the ceiling is plain white. But what he's seeing right now is a light tan colored ceiling, however, that's only the first thing he noticed. When slowly gets up, the room was actually dark, well almost pitch black dark. When he looks at his left, he sees a wide window and showed different high rising buildings spreading out, glimmering thanks to the most of the lights coming from the inside of the buildings. Looking around the room, he found Kendrick sitting next to him, staring down on him. Maybe it wasn't a dream after all. He couldn't tell if he's asleep since he's still wearing his black sunglasses. That is until...

"You're just gonna stare at me absent mindedly?"

"Wha?! Oh shit, I thought you're asleep. What the hell man. Well...what's with you watching me sleep?"

"Just being cautious"

"Well, you're not my mother"

"Whatever, anyway. We're here..."

"Here what?"

"Now you have amnesia or something? We're in Caracas already"

"Huh?! Are you serious?"

"Didn't you just looked at the window a while ago?"

"Uh...right, my bad... How long was I out?"

"Just for an hour"

"Wait...how did we get here so quickly?"

"And here you are with that question again..." Kendrick sighs in annoyance

"Why are you so goddamn curious of me?"

"Cause I am duh"

"Well stop that, we'll never get along anyway. Hell, you'll won't even last long with me, just like everyone else who comes across with me."

"Kendrick..."

"Anyway, there's a resturant at the top floor of the hotel. We can eat there if you're hungry."

"Well...I guess I'll have some then"

"Alright, get your ass up then"

The two took the elevator where they're met with hotel guests dining in the resturant, with a pool just outside where more guests are enjoying their time. They found a table which is outside and there they sat.

"So...you have a family Kendrick?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well, cause we're getting to know each other"

"You're goddamn curious as fuck. Can you stop asking me questions please..."

"Hey no need to be all grumpy and all. Man...you sure are hard...as...a...stone..." Logan stuttered slightly, having said a phrase from a song he heard in hia dream like last time

"You okay?"

"Um...yeah...Just remembered something"

"Is it a bad one?"

"I...I don't know..."

"Okay"

_Mention him about the dream and he'll think I'm a crazy person from an asylum..._ Logan thought to himself just as the waitress finally served their dinner

It didn't took long for them to finish their dinner as they return to the room where Logan went in the bathroom where he takes a hot shower since he was drench in rain from earlier today. The steam surrounding him from the showers, Logan was lost in his thoughts. He thought about dreams he had from yesterday and today, but what he's thinking more about is Kendrick. He has always been cautious even though he allowed Logan to go with him, he wouldn't reveal so much about himself either, that was just him being very private. However, it's only his first time meeting so he still has some hopes that he'll find out more of him.

Finishing his time in the shower, he came out and saw Kendrick holding a towel, he was waiting for his turn to shower.

"Hope I didn't keep you waiting"

"No I'm fine"

"Alright then, your turn to get yourself refreshed"

Kendrick got up and went into the bathroom where he closes the door behind him and locks it.

As Logan dresses himself, he then has another thought. How does Kendrick look like?

That's another thing Logan wants to hear...actually want to see. That's another thing that Kendrick wouldn't like to let Logan see or what.

After he got into his boxers and white shirt, he searched in his bag for his phone to call Wade and let him know where he is now to make sure he doesn't get worried as hell if he comes home to find him gone.

* * *

Somewhere in California, in a campsite of a Federation army deep in a forest, Wade, Marx and Carol were exausted from the assault, they had to retreat and since they were overpowered by the Americans as well as the Ghosts.

The three share the same tent as always, never wanting to sleep with others.

"At least we never got hurt"

"Yeah Carol...man I almost got caught by a grenade explosion"

"Well you're still in one piece Marx"

"Say I wonder how Logan is right now..."

"He might be bored as hell, but I don't know, I'll call him" It was a good timing when his phone rang and saw his brother calling him.

"I'll be outside alright guys"

"Just watch yourself"

"Of course Carol" Wade gave a reassuring smile as he gets out of their tent and went to a private place where no one will disturb him, even if it's dark right now in the forest.

"Hey Logan"

"Oh thanks god Wade, you're still alive..." Wade hears a sigh from Logan

"Yeah, so are Marx and Carol."

"Where are you right now?"

"Oh just in a camp that's in a forest where we're sleeping"

"Oh...never thought there's reception even if the war caused everything to fall apart"

"Yeah, what about you? What have you been doing?"

"Well...I went to Caracas just to join in on the celebration of Federation Day that's going to happen tomorrow"

"Oh...that's great"

"Yeah, I'm also with a soldier who's also on break, his name's Kendrick"

"Huh?! Kendrick?! Wow, you're with him?!"

"Uh...yeah? Why's that you asked?"

"Well, let's just say this guy's mysterious and wouldn't let anyone go near him. How did he let you tag along with him?"

"Well...he saved me from a speeding car that's gonna run me over"

"Holy shit! You're not hurt right now are you?"

"Nah I'm alright, still in one piece, no worries"

"Ah...I'm glad...Just be careful alright"

"Well I ain't the one in the field ya know"

"Yeah...You should be there..."

"I know...I should be there to help your asses man"

"Hah blame Rorke"

"Yep, I wonder why he wouldn't let me..."

"Er...yeah...I wonder..." Wade started to feel a bit nervous since he just lied to him once again

"Um...you okay? You sounded down or something..."

"No I'm fine Logan, I'm alright"

"O-okay then, you three be careful out there"

"We will. See ya Logan, take care"

"Yeah...you too"

Wade hangs up and looks up at the night sky as he felt a slight guilt swimming in his body

"God... I've been lying to him... I'm sorry Logan..." Wade sighs

However, due to the darkness covering the forest, he didn't notice a dog was hiding in the bushes where it's watching him.

"Logan...Riley, come back now" a voice commanded the dog named Riley from the comms to return to wherever he came from as it obeys.

* * *

Somewhere deep in the forest, Riley dashes back to where he came from as he found his master, emerging from his hiding spot. The man is in his army uniform, in fact, he's wearing a Ghost uniform, wearing face paint unlike other Ghosts who usually where their masks. Riley makes a whimper sound at him as he tried to comfort him...

"I know Riley...but we don't know if that's really him...we don't know if he's still alive..." his green eyes began to turn watery and shut them close to keep a single tear from slipping

"First mom...then dad...now Logan... We don't know if it's him that man was talking to... If he's alive...then I hope he never broke like Rorke... That piece of shit is gonna pay for what he's done to me." he clenches his fist filled with sorrow and anger for what Rorke has done to him.

David...who calls himself Hesh...Logan's real big brother...was spying on Wade just now. He couldn't tell if that's really his brother Logan, or the Logan he heard was a different one since there are other people who's name is Logan, he couldn't tell.

"Come on boy, let's go back now..." Hesh sighs and he gets up as he and Riley ran off and return to the base stealthly with no problems.


	4. Chapter 3: Into The Ground

_Logan finds himself once again floating in deep darkness as the first dream he has before._

_"Well...here we go again..." Logan sighs as he swims to find the surface once again, but unlike before he couldn't find the surface_

_"Damn, where's the surface?" Just as Logan questions, he felt his head is wet and coldness is what he felt. He realize he's finally above the water, now on the surface. But everything looked dull and the sky is shown to be conflicting with both the light sky and dark sky being split. He swims to shore and went on to search for the woman he has seen in the past two dreams._

_"Just where is that girl..." he wandered aimlessly around the place and was still no sign of her._

_However, it didn't take that long to find the woman once again..._

_She's now sitting on the ground where she's just near the waters where the small waves hit the shore. Her dress is a mix of the white and black dresses she wore in the past two dreams. She began to sing once again..._

_**"A burdened heart...sinks into the ground..."** the way she's singing is once again different, but unlike the previous two, no music is playing and she's not dancing, but her voice continues to echo in the sky_

_**"A veil falls a...way wi...thout a sound...not day nor night...wrong nor right...for truth and peace you fight..."** her singing is also different, it now sounded sorrowful, depressing and lamenting._

_Just then, rain begins to fall despite the sky being clear of clouds, a sound of thunder was heard as Logan looks back to find a deep pit that's sealed up by bars as rain continues to pour down on the pit._

_Logan went to see and look closer to find someone in the pit. The person looked frail, weak, pale, sick and thin. He looked badly wounded, he has a lot of bruises, some parts of his body, notably on his right arm are bleeding badly. He could hear the person down in the pit sobbing, he could barely hear what he's saying repeatedly and it was stuttering the words_

_"H-h-help...m-m-me...s-someone...p-p-p-please..." he was shivering, when Logan looked closer at the man's face, his eyes widened in disbelief..._

_That person..._

_In the pit..._

_Was Logan himself..._

_"What...the hell..." he slightly whimpered, what happened to him? As Logan stumbles backward slowly. The woman continues to sing_

_" **Sing...with me...a song...of silence and blood...the rain falls...but can't wash...away the mud... Wi...thin my an...cient heart dwells...madness and pride... Can no one..." ** she slightly had a tear slip through eye and sobs silently before she finally says the last lyrics_

** _"...hear my cry..."_ **

_Just then he started to hear voices calling out his name, at first, it was soft... But the voices grew louder...and louder...and louder...and finally reaches the point where it became unbearable to handle for Logan to hear. He kneels down in pain and covers his ears with both his hands._

_"Make it stop...make it goddamn stop..." he groans in pain as he couldn't help but shout in pain_

_"MAKE IT STOP!" the voices didn't stop until the woman suddenly turns back with a gasp and the voices stop_

_"Logan?"_

* * *

 

Logan wakes up with wide eyes, it almost felt as if it's a nightmare, he couldn't describe it properly. When turned to look at the window, there was daylight. The windows glimmering by the sunlight with the light reflected towards him in the face. When he turns to the other side, there was no one beside him. Logan actually thought that Kendrick might be watching him again, but apperently, he wasn't. And that's cause his slseping in the other room that's locked up by a door that Logan's seeing right now.

Hm...wonder if he had good sleep, mine was sure almost like a nightmare, but something doesn't feel right... Logan got up and went to wash up from washing his face to brushing his teeth, which of course everyone usually does when they wake up.

June 15... It's Federation Day. And when Logan looks down on the streets, there was some kind of parade going on, but he ain't in a mood to watch parades as he went to check the door if the hotel service leave breakfast, which is what he expected to see and brings it inside along with the newspaper. He sets the newspaper aside as he went on to eat.

* * *

 

_In an unknown flowing clear river, a teen was riding on a boat that's actually also a resturant, watching the tropical scenery that's in front of him. His brown eyes sparkling from the bright sunlight, he was smiling brightly. He saw some different province folks swimming just at the riverbanks, with one even making a swing jump into the river. He laughed at how great he made the leap and waved at them. The river was so peaceful, he felt free._

_Free from worries..._

_Free from wars..._

_Free from problems..._

_Free from destruction..._

_Free from responsibilities..._

_Free from everything..._

_He wanted to stay this way. He wanted to stay._

_Apperently..._

_A loud knock was heard in the boat and he turned around to look back on where the sound is coming._

* * *

 

"Kendrick! You awake?"

"Ugh... I'm goddamn awake now." Kendrick groaned in frustration when he heard Logan knocking on the door

"I saved some food for you! Breakfast's already served!"

"Alright, hang on!" Kendrick slowly got up and wore his balaclava and sunglasses, he was sleeping peacefully when he was disturbed by Logan.

This kid... He's...different... He felt something different about Logan. He wasn't really intimidated by his appearance (well he hasn't seen how his real face looked) nor his attitude. People would usually stay away from him since they wouldn't want to go near him as if he's a bomb that will go off if someone goes to him. No one had the guts to talk to him... And that's what Kendrick wanted them to think...

He doesn't want someone to be close to him and Logan seems to be having a good start with him. However, he just met him, so he can't jump to conclusions just yet.

* * *

 

"Kendrick?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have friends?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Cause I never had."

"Are you shy?"

"N-no, why would I?"

"Just thinking..."

Logan and Kendrick are just walking around the city of Caracas, the streets filled with different decorations like motifs, flags and confettis since everyone's celebrating. In fact, everything was bright, Logan thought that everything is going to be great today. The sun is bright, the sky is clear, everyone's cheering, the music booming through the city, it seems that today is going to be a great one for him despite the fact tomorrow it's back to work with the Federation and it will suck if he haven't use his remaining time till tomorrow. But it already sucks cause Wade, Marx and Carol are not here to celebrate with him, however, he knows that they're still alive and he wouldn't let those bad feelings take over him. Then again, everything was normal...

That is well...

What he'll see for now...

"So do you party or something?"

"Not really, but I do go to parties, however, I don't sing nor dance."

"You should really loosen up Kendrick, I mean, you don't have to-"

"Shh..."

"Huh?"

"Logan quiet." "Kendrick held a hand up as they both froze and stop to hear what Kendrick is he hearing. The two concentrate enought to hear an unusual sound tha's echoing in the bright sky. Kendrick immedietly recognize those sounds.

"Fighter jets?"

"Fighter jets? Kendrick, there's nothing to worry, it's just part of the celebration."

"I know Logan... But, it's not only the Federation that's coming... And it's not only fighter jets that are coming..."

"Huh? I don't hear any other sounds, how can you know?" Logan didn't get a response from Kendrick as he was just standing still like a statue, almost as if he's concentrating. Then.

"Holy shit. Logan, we need to get out of here now!"

"Why?"

"Today's gonna turn into hell now!" Kendrick grabs Logan's arm and both run as an explosion was heard from behind. Debris flying forward and on to the streets where the two can see them in front. Cheers have been replaced with screams. The bright sky is now filled with fighter jets from th Federation as well as helicopters, the number of jets are unusually a lot compared to how many jets would fly by during Federation Day. Logan and Kendrick took shelter in one of the nearby buildings as they see tanks driving by as well. Today really went from heaven to hell. Celebrations turned to chaos...

"What the hell was that?!"

"It's the Americans, they're assaulting us."

"Huh?! At this time?!"

"We're in a war anyway. But shit, it's been a while since that kind of chaos happened."

"What chaos?"

"It was that night when a secured building collapsed and half of the people below who were celebrating were crushed. Ring any bells to you?"

"I...don't think so... Maybe I guess... But why?"

"No goddamn idea, but right now, this one's worst. Come on Logan, grab a weapon now!"

"Are you serious? How?"

"Hmph... I always come prepared in cases like this." Kendrick smirks (well Logan can't see his face so he doesn't know) as he took out two P226 pistols and two combat knives out of pockets of his leather jacket and passed both the pistol and the knife to Logan.

"You know how to fight in the battlefield?"

"Despite always guarding the walls of the territory? Yes, I do." Logan gives a cocky smirk as the two ready themselves and they burst out of the door and assualted two American soldiers. After taking both of them out, they drag their bodies inside a vacant store and steal weapons and equipment to get themselves more armed and ready.

"Ahh... A Honey Badger, my favorite. What's your favorite weapon Kendrick? Also the Honey Badger?"

"Let's just say I'm more of a shotgun person. The Bulldog is my favorite. But the Honey Badger? Well I guess it's my most preferred assualt rifles."

"No way! We both like a Honey Badger and a Bulldog?! Now that's just awesome!" Logan smiled childishly at Kendrick.

"Um... Thanks... I guess..."

Okay. Maybe he'll be sticking with me for long. He's way different from the others.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Come on, we'll have to get out of the city while we still can."

"Can't you do that trick like before?"

"Well..." Kendrick looked back at what's going on and everything is going haywire outside, with the debris falling, missiles flying across the streets and gunshots bursting through the air...

"...not when there's calamity going on outside."

"You got to be kidding me..."

"I ain't kid. Come on, we can try to steal a tank or whatever crap they brought with them."

"Yes sir." The two got out as they take out their enemies in their way.

_Ten minutes later_

"Come on! There's a tank in front of us, we're just behind it! If we can sneak up from behind, we can steal it and ride our way out of this hellhole!"

As they near the tank, one of the Federation jets fire a missile that was supposed to hit the opposing jet, however, it missed and ends up hitting the dam instead. The sound of the blast echo throughout the city, it was a sign that a certain event is about to repeat itself from years before. Logan and Kendrick were frozen still staring as the dam finally gives way and the waters of the dam begins to flood the city once again.

"Forget it! We need to get to higher grounds now!" Kendrick grabs Logan's arm once again and the two ran to the left in an alley as a rush of water appears in front of them. Luckily, a truck blocked the way and they turned to the right where they enter a building with water already flooding and rising. They barely escaped and manage to reach the staircase. Much of the city has been flooded.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks."

"Good."

"Kendrick?"

"What."

"Do you survive this kind of shit as well?"

"Um...yeah? Why?"

"Cause well... I don't know if I can get through this too..."

"Hey. We'll get through this okay?"

"Okay."

"Alright. Let's go, there's a bridgeway we can cross." The two rush to the bridgeway where they could see through the window the city being flooded. Everything somehow went shit in just a blink of an eye, but it doesn't end there...

"Come on! We're almost on the other side!" Just as Kendrick said it, a tank breaks through the bridge from the left side just at the end where the two are going, leaving a huge gap and the bridge to bend.

"SHIT! Get back now!" The two rush back, but it was too late as the bridge gave way, luckily Kendrick grabbed a railing that's barely holding on to the wall and grabbed Logan's hand, both men holding on tightly.

"Don't worry Logan! I got you!"

"I know! Thanks!" but it's still not over, the railing is almost breaking loose from the wall since it could not support two men holding on to it.

"Oh shit, shit, shit, shit. It's not gonna hold on any longer!"

"It won't hold us both Kendrick, you have to let go of me!"

"What the fuck are you thinking!? You'll get your ass killed if I let go of you!"

"I know! But I can't drag you down with me!"

"Logan! There's always a way!"

"This is the only way! You can't save me this time!"

"Logan! I'll won't fucking do it!"

"I know..." and before Kendrick could say anything else, Logan brought out his camera he brought with him and used the flash right in front of his face, blinding him which loosen his grip on Logan, giving Logan a chance to let go of him and fall into the raging waters.

"LOGAN!"

I'm sorry Kendrick... I don't want to drag you with me... Logan gave a sorry smile to him as he lands into the stream. The stream washes him away as he pass by debris, dead bodies, and cars that are also washed away by the waters of the dam. He tried to keep his head up, but ends up being underwater and ends up hitting his head by a rubble. It hit him hard and his vision faded to black.

* * *

 

He didn't know how long was he out nor where he is when he slowly wakes up to find himself in still the water, now flowing gently. He used all the energy he still has to swim to land and despite the strong current, managed to reach shore. Logan weakly dragged himself where he found himself in an unknown forest, his vision was blurry and he felt drained. He could hear footsteps that are nearing and a sound of a someone cocking his weapon and ready to fire. Logan gets a sight of a soldier, about to shoot him since he knows he's a Fed. Apperently, when he sees his face, he froze in disbelief and aims the weapon away from him. Logan soon passes out again.

Before he drifts to unconsciousness however, he heard the soldier speak through his comms.

"Everyone. Abort the mission... I think we found a ghost."

_1:34am_

Logan slightly wakes up to find himself laid down, however, he was half conscious. He hears plane engines humming and despite the fact he couldn't see, he could tell he's surrounded by US soldier since he recognizes the accent and that they're speaking English. He faintly hears someone whispering to another.

"How're you so sure if it's really him? What if he's a different person?"

"Who would look like him? I mean just look at him, that's Sergeant Logan Walker, one of the Ghosts. He went M.I.A. five years ago and was declared K.I.A. a year later. Don't you think it's surprising to find him all alive and well?"

"He passed out."

"Yeah, but alive and well right?"

"Yeah?"

"Of course."

"But do you think they turned him like Rorke?"

"I don't know... But we'll find out soon, hopefully he didn't break like that motherfucker."

"I wonder how will the Ghosts react to this."

"They would break down since they felt bad when they found out Rorke killed him. But the one who'll surely break down would be Lieutenant Hesh."

"Why? What's up with Lieutenant Hesh?"

Before Logan could continue hearing the conversation, he drifts back to unconsciousness once again.

_8:07am_

"Keegan... We...have to do something..."

"What do you think we should do then Paula?"

"I-I don't know Keegan..."

"Calm down Paula... No need to worry alright."

"Okay. After all, it's the first time to ever see him..."

Logan felt very heavy when he slowly woke up, hearing voices as if they're above him. In fact, they are above him. His eyes felt heavy, but he slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry, the light above him is real bright that it slightly blinded him, making him raise his hand above his face to block it.

"H-hey Keegan, look." he heard a girl's voice. Logan let himself see who it was and despite his vision being blurred, there were two people above him. A guy and a girl.

"You're awake now..." the man was giving him a warm smile, his black hair and blue eyes shine brightly by the light that was above him.

"Hey there." the girl was also smiling, she looked young, sporting red hair and green eyes.

"You sure had a rough time back there." the man spoke

Logan slowly got up when the man and the girl helped him. When Logan looked around, he seemingly found himself in a room, it turned out he was in the barracks. But what base is he in?

"Ugh... W-where am I?"

"Back home Logan..." Logan slightly flinched when he answered his question

"H-home?"

"Yeah, welcome home." the girl is slightly shy, but her voice sounds cheerful.

"Oh... Back home in Lima... Thanks." Logan made a small smile, the man and the girl gave a confused look. Logan's eyes narrow when he saw how they reacted.

"What's with the faces?"

"Um... Logan... This isn't Lima..."

"Huh?"

"Kid, we're in Los Angeles."

Los Angeles? Isn't that in... Shit! Logan snapped and jumped out of his bed, knocking both people down, and grabbed a gun that was beside him. He hide himself at the corner, aiming his gun on either of the two.

"Where the fucking hell am I?!"

"A base in LA Logan." the man raised his hands

"Who are you people?! How do you know my name?!"

"Logan, it's Keegan. Don't you remember? We're Ghosts."

"Ghosts? What the fuck do you want from me?! Hell, I don't even know you! I don't fucking know you!"

"Hold it Logan! Look, just drop the gun. We're not going to hurt you alright. Hand me the gun."

"Why should I do that? I don't trust you guys." Logan frowned

"Logan. Hand. The. Gun..." Keegan slowly walked to the crouching man, Keegan can see a slight sense of fear in Logan's eyes. Eventually, Logan gave the gun to him. His hands were sweaty and shaking.

"Logan... You okay?"

"Go away or I'll strangle you hard till your eyes pop out." Logan growled at Keegan.

"Logan... You don't remember me?"

"I told you... I don't know you people..."

"Keegan..."

"I know Paula. Come on Logan, they're waiting for you."

"Who the hell's waiting for me?"

"The others."

"What others? I don't know who the hell are they goddamnit." Logan glared

"Logan. Just give me your hand." Logan reluctantly grabbed Keegan's hand. Keegan and Paula escorted Logan to an interrogation room where Logan sat down on a metal chair with a metal table in front. Logan stared down, not wanting to see their faces. He knew that they killed he and Wade's parents... But that's what he thinks...

Keegan and Paula left Logan be and went out to meet up with Merrick

"So who do we got there you two?"

"Merrick... It's... Logan... He's alive."

"Logan? As in Logan Walker? You better not be messing around Keeg."

"I ain't kidding Merrick. A soldier found him laying on the side of the river... Looks like Rorke was fucking our minds around the whole time."

"Son of the gun... How's the kid doing?"

"He... Let's just say he startled when he saw us... So that's Logan Walker you guys have been talking about since I joined huh?"

"Yes Paula, that's our boy Logan."

"Though that's the good news Merrick, we found Logan alive."

"What's the bad news then?"

"I don't know... He didn't break like how Rorke did, but he looked at us as if it's his first time."

"Huh?"

"Merrick... Logan doesn't remember us..."

"Shit. Rorke almost broke him, well, not to the point where Logan did break."

"What are you saying?"

"Logan only cracked. He's still himself, but Rorke just filled a fuck load of lies to fill up that crack."

"Since when are you now a psychologist sir?"

"Since we yesterday kid."

"Paula, quit messing around here. Logan can't remember a thing about us."

"Sorry sir."

"Does Hesh know about this Keegan?"

"I haven't told him, haven't seen him for two days."

"What's he up to?"

"Don't know, but he needs to know about this. Maybe he'll also help Logan remember everything."

"Good point, find him Keeg."

"Got it. Paula, stay here and keep an eye on Logan please."

"Yes sir." Keegan set out to look for Hesh while Paula and Merrick stayed put to watch Logan, who's still stuck in his world, filled with different emotions of anger, confusion and fear.

* * *

 

Hesh just returned to base with Riley, both all exhausted as they have to sneak past enemies and obstacle that were in their path. The moment he reaches his room in the barracks, he lay down on his bed. His room was somewhat gloomy and a little messy and unorganized, he stared up at the ceiling, he couldn't stop thinking about what that Fed soldier was talking to in his phone. Hearing the name Logan, it brought back memories of his brother, how much he spent time with him in the past years, how they both got each others' backs, how he has been following his footsteps... His heart ached in remembering Logan. Apperently, he thought himself to be crazy if he thinks that the Logan that soldier was talking to was his brother. Ever since he was told that Logan was declared K.I.A., Hesh couldn't talk to anyone anymore and locked himself up in his room for the past few weeks and could not stop crying since then, having lost both his father Elias and his brother Logan. Even having been drinking during those days. All of his remaining family... Taken away by the very same man who he swears that he'll murder him for what he has done. Logan's "death" drove his anger to vengeance and has almost been reckless in the missions, especially if that involves Rorke. Because of this, Merrick had to give Hesh a check up with a psychiatrist. Hesh was deemed unfit for battle, Rorke not only broke Logan (almost, only cracked him and Hesh isn't aware yet that Logan's alive), but so did he broke Hesh. He really wants to fuck up the Walkers real bad all because Elias dropped him, in which in reality, Elias wanted to save him, but he couldn't save him and even if he did hold on to Rorke, he'll still fall and get turned, except Elias with be in that same situation as well and this'll ruin both Logan and Hesh...

Ever since that time he was kept from the field, Hesh could only do nothing but sneak out sometimes with Riley to do whatever they'll do, either walk around or take out any infiltrating Federation soldiers. Since that very day that Logan was declared K.I.A., he was completely ruined and in complete mess. Almost everyday, he silently cries in his sleep, dreaming of Logan crying for help on that day when they thought they killed Rorke. Despite the years that he was able to get over, there were still times he sobbed and weeped silently in his sleep. He was in ruins...

Shit... Despite those years... I couldn't stop fucking crying... Hesh had a mix of frustration and depression as he sighs. He almost drifted to sleep when...

"Hesh? You there?" I knock was heard and Hesh groaned, "What the fuck is it?"

"Hesh, open up. Please." Hesh got up as Riley follows him as well where he opened the door where he was met with Keegan's face.

"This better be important Keegan."

"Hesh... What you'll hear is definitely crazy as hell. You might even let your heart start cracking up."

"What is it Keeg?"

* * *

 

Merrick gave Logan his file that also contained his bio. Merrick left Logan alone after that where Logan went on to see "his" bio. He could only remember his first name and birthday. Both were accurate, but Logan saw the last name after his first name...

"Walker... Logan Walker... That's my last name? No shit... both my first name and my birthday is in this and they're both correct." Logan skimmed through the bio. After reading everything about him, a mix of emotuons conflicted him. Logan took upon to process this...

In the bio it never mentioned his parents being killed by the Ghosts, it never even metioned Wade being his big brother, instead his big brother is this "David" or "Hesh" guy. It even mentioned that Logan is PART of the Ghosts. Logan stared down on the floor and was now filled with confusion and a little bit of anger.

What the fucking hell is going? Logan's head ached, he's now confused and he now wants to know the truth of everything. What Rorke said to him on that day... Were those thjngs that Rorke talked were real...or...a lie...

"I want to fucking know what the hell is going..." Logan sighs and covered his face with one hand, still looking down on the floor.

Then...

He heard someone came in.

The sound of the door closed was heard.

Logan slowly looks up...

And when he did...

There was a guy who seemingly looked almost like him except he's slightly different at the same time, he looks slightly older than him and his eyes are shining green.

The two froze and stared each other, both feeling as if time froze and everything just went upside down, silence surrounding them. The guy's face was a mix of shock and heartbreak, Logan felt a slight pity of him looking depressed, it almost looked as if he'll break down in a second or two. It didn't take long till the guy finally spoke, his voice sounded broke and stuttering...

"L-L-Logan?"


	5. Chapter 4: Lost and Confusion

**"** L-L-Logan?"

"Yes... That's...my name... Do I even know you?" Logan frowned in confusion.

"You…really don't remember me do you?" Hesh's face slightly look hurt at his little brother not remembering him.

"I don't know you… Damnit… I'm confused…"

"What are you confused about Logan?" Hesh sighs and fixes himself up where he returns to his normal state.

"I just read this." Logan showed Hesh his bio that he just read.

"Who am I?" Logan looks up at Hesh, he was emotionally frustrated and couldn't tell whether he was in another dream or real. He even thinks that he's becoming crazy. The file said everything about him and all were not what Rorke said. He wants answers as hell now because of this.

"You're my brother Logan… You're my brother… You're also one of us, you're a Ghost…"

"But…" Logan started to sound depressed.

"…my brother is Wade… He's my brother…"

"Wade?"

"Yes. He's been my brother as long as I can remember… He always looks out for me… We always got each others' backs…" Hesh then recalled back when he and Riley were spying a Federation camp when they saw a Fed soldier talking in his phone, who was talking to Logan.

 _Could that soldier be Wade Logan was talking about? Damn, Rorke you lying piece of shit._ Hesh decided not to ask Logan about the phone call since it would piss off his brother if he hears that he was spying Logan's "big brother".

"Logan… Is there anything that you're confused with?"

"Yes. A lot of this shit. Like it says I'm part of Task Force: STALKER, aka the Ghosts. It mentioned that this person named Elias T. Walker, who is my supposedly said father, was the leader before he was declared K.I.A. because he was killed by…" Logan stopped at that moment. When he reached that part, he was in disbelief. _H-how… How was he the one who killed my father?_

"K-k-killed by…" Logan was stuttering

"By Rorke…" Hesh finished it for him. Logan stared back up at Hesh.

"T-that's impossible! He couldn't kill my father like that! Why would he do that! Tell me!" Logan stood.

"Logan, listen to me. Rorke lied to you."

"Why would he lie to me huh?! Why would he?! He told me you killed my parents back in Nevada in an assault! He told me you were hunting me down when you learned me and Wade survived! He told my Wade's my brother! HE WOULDN'T LIE!"

"He lied to you Logan!" Hesh hold both of his brother's shoulders to calm him.

"Everything that Rorke said, it was a lie. He only said those things so he could turn you against us. He was trying to break you Logan, but you didn't. You only lost your memory when they were torturing you. He only managed to crack you Logan. He filled those cracks with lies. He wanted you to help him hunt us down."

"But… What about…Wade? He wouldn't lie…"

"I don't who he is Logan, but he might have been lying to you too. What if all the things he did was just to make you believe what Rorke said to you? He's just doing those things just because he was ordered to."

"I can't believe you… How do even I trust you?" Logan was starting to break down in disbelief, how would Wade, his own brother, lie to him? He began to abnegate Hesh.

"I'm sorry Hesh. I… I don't know if I should believe you or not, but I can't remember…"

"I know you can't remember anything about me, Keegan, Merrick and the others. But I'm telling you the truth, you have to believe me… Please…"

"I-I don't know alright."

"If we really treat you as our enemy, we would've just held you as a P.O.W. instead being here."

"I guess so… But now…I need sometime myself alright. And I want to be out now…"

"Take all the time you need. We'll won't interfere you if that's the case…" Hesh then lets Logan out where the two were met with Keegan, Merrick and Paula, who were waiting for them.

"You alright Logan?"

"I'm fine… You're…Merrick?"

"Yes. You really can't remember anything huh. Well, you'll get them back eventually." Merrick gave a reassuring smile at Logan, which warms him a bit.

"I'll just let Logan out for himself."

"Are you sure Hesh? He might try run away once he's out by himself."

"It's fine Keegan. We still trust him right?"

"Well… I guess so…"

"Good." Hesh smiles.

He then escorted Logan alone to the exit where Logan was met with the warm morning sun. Logan felt vulnerable at that moment, he had no weapons and gears with him to defend himself since he's in a different territory. But Hesh was still behind him and somehow, he felt relief.

"You okay?"

"I…I'm fine, just that... I have nothing to keep myself from being harmed…"

"It's alright Logan, no one is going to shoot you or what." Hesh smiled at Logan, that really reassures him.

"Alright…" Logan finally steps out and started walking around the base.

"Logan!"

"Yeah?!" Logan turns back.

"Don't wander off!"

"I'll won't!" Logan continued his intended path.

When he looked around, everyone was busy at this moment. Of course, a war is still raging on. He felt it's best to leave the base since the noises are distracting his thoughts. However, he didn't plan to run away somehow even if a side of him is telling to run away, but from what Logan notices, Hesh trusts him and Logan saw how he was looking at him. He didn't want to hurt him. However, he still can't remember and he wants answers. Logan decided to leave the base to look around the city, no one noticed him since he stealthily went out. He saw the entire city of LA, it was in ruins. Logan carefully traverses through the ruined city. There, he notices a giant wall that's overlooking the city, he was curious enough to get closer to the wall, the wall looked towering when he came close.

 _What's beyond those walls?_ Logan thought about it when he turned to his right and there was a staircase going down with the curved roof made of glass above it. Somehow, Logan felt drawn to it and went down curiously where by the time he reached the floor, it was a short hallway where it makes a small right turn. When Logan went to the end, there was a fountain in the middle with some shops surrounding and ahead of Logan were two opened doors, one on the left and the other on the right. Logan went through the right door where he notices what appears to be a small bar, there, another two doors are ahead of Logan, with the left one only open. Thinking the right door is locked, he went through the left door where upon going through it, he sees a staircase that's spread in both the left and the right at the end of it. Logan climbed up the stairs before turning to the right stairs and went through another door where finds himself in what appears to be in a theater, the roof collapsed and a small stream of water flowing down, acting like a small waterfall. He walked down the small steps and sees a big pile of rubble that's just below. It seems that it acts like a ramp so Logan didn't hesitate to climb down through the pile.

When he reaches the ground, he notices a small tear at the right side of the white screen (or curtain or whatever it is). Despite the fact he has no idea where he's going, his mind felt as if he knows something about this place, his body was somehow acting as if it's on autopilot. He went through the tear and found himself in what appears to be the backstage. He continues through the backstage where briefly crouches through the fallen things that blocked the path, he continues through the short hall and a makes a brief turn to the right where he went through an opened door where he was met with a dead end.

However, despite the fact it looked nothing but just plain mess in the room with boxes and some chairs scattered on the sides of the room, Logan started to feel something…

Something…

As if…

He's starting remember something…

As if he's beginning to recall of a certain memory he has…

" _Ah… What a fucking goddamn day today…"_ Logan somehow heard his own voice…

" _Tell me about it Logan… But hey, we can rest here you know."_ That voice…

" _I guess so haha."_ Logan heard himself laugh.

"This…place…"

" _Hey Riley, you tired too? I guess so haha!"_ That voice again, Logan soon recognize it was Hesh's voice. He heard a dog bark following his laugh. Logan began to remember…

* * *

_Logan and Hesh along with Riley just finished another sweep of The Wall and it was real exhausting since they have encountered another few Federation activities going on. It was night time already, it was already passed 8pm according to the time. The two and their dog decided to take shelter in a ruined theater where they lay down and sigh in exhaustion, both wanting to rest…_

" _Ah… What a fucking goddamn day today…"_

" _Tell me about it Logan… But hey, we can rest here you know."_

" _I guess so haha."_

" _Hey Riley, you tired too? I guess so haha!"_

" _Come here boy!" Logan was met with a lick in the face by Riley._

" _You're tired too huh? Are you? Don't worry, time to rest boy." Logan petted Riley, it was another exhausting day for the Walker brothers._

" _How long has been now Hesh…? This war…" Logan sighs, both the brothers staring up at the ceiling._

" _Ten years… TEN GODDAMN YEARS…"_

" _Huh… Do you think life without war would've been cool?"  
"No doubt bro… I just wish this war ends…"_

" _Can I tell you a story?" Logan asked._

" _What kind of story?"_

" _Don't know what kind of story."_

"… _You can tell me, I'm open for that." Hesh laughed, Logan liked how he has someone other than his dad who's open for anything, after all, he's his big brother…_

" _There's this 3DS game I've played years ago, the story's cool to be honest."_

" _What's the name of this game?"_

" _Fire Emblem Fates."_

" _Ah… You mean that last Fire Emblem game that was released before the war came, I don't exactly know what that is about."_

" _Well, it's like this… In an unknown, a war was raging on, a war between two kingdoms, the peace-loving Hoshido and the glory-seeking Nohr. The main character was a prince, who was born in Hoshido royalty and raised by Nohr royalty…"_

" _How was he raised in Nohr?" Hesh raised an eyebrow._

" _He was kidnapped by King Garon of Nohr when he was young and killed his father King Sumeragi of Hoshido before taking him."_

" _Now that's harsh."_

" _Tell me about it… However, he was treated like he was part of the family by the Nohrian royal family. His Nohrian siblings are the Crown Prince of Nohr Xander, the magical and scholarly Prince Leo, the nurturing Princess Camilla, and the energetic and doting Princess Elise…"_

_Hesh continued to listen Logan's story openly, a smile forming in his face on how Logan's explaining…_

" _Then what happen?"_

" _He ended up in Hoshido by accident at some point and there he was taken in by the Hoshido royal family, who was happy to have finally found him after many years… They knew he doesn't remember them since he was so young when he was taken, so they try to get him to remember who he is and everything he has lost. Eventually, he remembered everything, including the day his father died and when he was taken away from his family…"_

" _He seemed to have a hard time coping with the truths he discovered…"_

" _Yep… He did… The story's kinda tragic… Er…maybe REAL tragic…"_

" _Who are his Hoshidan siblings Logan?"_

" _Oh that, his siblings in Hoshido, well, his Hoshidan siblings are the High Prince of Hoshido Ryoma, the rebellious Prince Takumi, the tough Princess Hinoka, and the bashful and caring Princess Sakura…"_

" _Go on…"_

" _So after he spent couple of times in Hoshido, he was drawn into a battle between Hoshido and Nohr. There, he met up with his Nohrian family. In the middle of the battlefield, he was stuck between sides and has to make a big and fateful choice, will he fight with his Hoshidan family? Or will he fight with his Nohrian family? It was an extremely tough choice for him to make… To choose which family he feels he belong to… Blood…or Bond… He can only choose…"_

" _And then what happened?"_

" _I…uh…well…" Logan scratched his head, trying to recall what he remembered._

" _What happen next Logan?"_

" _Damn. I can't remember the rest… Sorry bro… That's all I can tell you…" Logan sighs in disappointedly at himself for forgetting the rest of the story._

" _It's okay, that's a nice story you told me…" Hesh smiles at his little brother…_

" _But it's incomplete."_

" _I know. I can find out about it myself." Hesh's smile has always gave Logan a warm feeling, the feeling of just himself, him and Riley all alone. He wishes it could last forever, but the war is what's keeping it from happening…_

" _Hesh, we'll still be brothers no matter what right?"_

" _Of course… No matter who you are… You'll always be my baby brother I always care and love…"_

" _Good… I think…it's best we stay here for the night…" Logan then yawns as drowsiness takes over him and decided to call it a day._

" _Good night…David…"_

" _Good night Logan…" After his brother says good night, Logan's eyes turn heavy and he sleeps through the night…_

_05:12am_

" _Viking Six, you there? Hesh? Logan?"_

" _Copy, yeah, we're here. Go ahead."_

" _Reports are coming in. Dallas got overrun last night. Command wants another sweep of The Wall ASAP."_

" _Ah, shit… Any survivors?"_

" _Negative."_

_Though his eyes were closed, Logan was half awake and heard through his comms about the news and that, they have to make another sweep today. Logan hears Riley panting as he slowly wakes up and was met with a site of his brother Hesh playing Riley. Logan made a small smile as he yawns and stretches himself._

" _You know… I'd be happy to help you regardless…"_

" _I know. Sorry I didn't wake you. Thought you could use the sleep." Suddenly, there was a loud noice, alerting the two brothers and their dog._

" _Quiet, boy. Listen." Hesh whispered as the three concentrate on what they hear, the noice continued._

" _Hey, Riley's got something. Grab your gear, let's move." They got up and got their gears ready and they follow Riley._

" _Gotcha, I got your back." Logan gave a smirk at Hesh with the elder Walker brother smiling back at the younger Walker brother as they follow Riley._

* * *

Logan wakes up, sitting down on the floor where he was standing earlier, he must have fainted when he began to remember something. He noticed that everything's dark. Shit, how long was he asleep? Logan checked his watch, it was already passed 7:30pm.

"Shit. They might be looking for me. Welp, time to head back… Enough fresh air for me…" Logan stood up and began to walk back to the base.

Logan was already nearing the base, he could see the lights from there.

"Hesh…David… He really is my big brother… Is he? Fuck… I only remember a piece… I need more… I need goddamn answers for those shits…" As Logan was nearing the base…

 _ **"You are the ocean's gray waves…Destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach…"**_ A singing voice was heard…

"Wow… That voice… I never heard someone sing this beautiful before…" Logan went on to follow where the voice came from. Finally, he reaches what appears to be a lake, the lake shimmering by the dusk sun. There, he saw a girl, her hair short and blond, wearing what appears to be a Ghost uniform, walking through the dock…

 _ **"Yet the waters ever change…Flowing like time, the path is yours to climb…"**_ As she finishes singing, the water in the lake was stayed still.

Logan was mesmerized by her voice, but he failed to see that the girl turned around with a gasp. Logan was met with her hazel eyes, she looked surprised before her face calms and her face had a serious look. She walks back to confront him. Logan was frozen still, he wanted to run away since he didn't mean to disturb her.

"Yes?" The girl asked.

"Oh I…uh…shit… Sorry, I got attracted by your voice, your singing…it's…really good…" Logan said lamely, _Wow…good one Logan… How do you think she'll take it huh?_

"Ah, I see. Well that's what everyone says anyway. I don't mind…"

"Okay… Again, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb your privacy."

"It's okay, no problem." The girl smiled warmly.

"So…you must Logan right? Logan Walker?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"Everyone's been talking about you of course."

"I see. Hold it, who are you?"

"Name's Alex."

"Alex?"

"No it's Alex the Lion. Yes, my name's Alex duh haha."

"Sorry haha. I just want to be sure okay. You a member of the Ghosts… Like me…?"

"What does the uniform I'm wearing look like to you?" Alex sighs in annoyance.

"I guess it's a yes… Since when were you a member?"

"It was five years since I joined. Of course, that was after you were taken…"

"I see…"

"So how's it going for you Logan?"

"I can't remember anything before I woke up in the pit… I'm already confused, you see, I just met the Ghosts… And they treated me as if I'm part of the team…"  
"Part of the team? Didn't you say earlier that you're also with us?"

"Well, I'm just unsure of myself now… Right now… I still need to think about it… I need to remember everything I lost… I already found out about my full name and only a piece of memory I remember earlier today…"

"I see, good… Well, come with me, sun's almost down now, we should get back, I'm sure everyone's worried of you, unless you want your ass lost in the dark, outside is pitch dark so don't blame me if you get lost."

"Alright. You don't have to be that sarcastic especially if we first meet."

"Meh, that's me, deal with it." Alex made a scoff

 _Well, I'm sure we'll get along soon…hopefully_ Logan and Alex then goes for a walk back to the base, with the sun finally setting.


	6. Chapter 5: Choice

_In the clear starry night sky, a concert is playing, everyone was partying hard, cheering..._

_In the middle of the partying crowd..._

_Were Logan and Hesh, they were also partying. Their dad allowed the two brothers to go to the concert, at least that's something the two teens can do other than training themselves in the forest since they've been doing that for as long as they can remember. The singer sang the chorus part with all his might for the second time._

_**"And you came my way on a winter's day! Shouted loudly "Come out and play!" Can't you tell? I got news for you! Sun is shining and so are you! And we gonna be alright! Dry your tears and hold tight! Can't you tell? I got news for you! Sun is shining and so are you!"** _

_"It's been a while since we've gone to do something different now isn't it Hesh?!" Logan shouted so his brother can hear._

_"Yeah! At least we can do something different right?!"_

_"Yeah! You still enjoy being in the forest alone?!"_

_"Of course!"_

_"Why?!"_

_"Cause when we train in the forest, what is it we do?!"_

_"What is it?!"_

_"We got each others' backs! We're always together!"_

_"Haha! I knew that!" the two do a high five with the singer finishing up his song._

* * *

Logan wakes up with no incident, however, he realize he left the radio on last night whe,n he wanted to listen to music to get himself feel better, the song that's currently playing was "Sun Is Shining". Logan realize that he heard this song from before, he heard it from his dream. Was it another piece of memory he recovered?

Logan is already believing Hesh was telling the truth, he saw himself in his teen years along with Hesh... Not Wade...

He couldn't feel nothing but his heart ache, was Wade just pretending that he cares for him? Same for Marx and Carol, could they have been just pretending the whole time?

Logan had been staying in the LA base for the past two days, he began to warm up with the Ghosts. Logan gradually began to trust them and realize that they weren't what he thought Rorke had said to him about them. Rorke did lie to him, he LIED to him. But despite knowing it, his memories are still lost and he still doesn't remember everything that happened before he got himself in the pit other than the two memories he remembered.

As Logan checked the time, it was only six in the morning and felt that he couldn't sleep as he feels that he slept long and ready for the day. He gets up and fixes himself up before leaving his room to get some fresh air again. Just as he was about to leave...

"Morning Logan, how are you feeling?" Logan was greeted with Hesh, his REAL big brother, though he couldn't feel much connection, but he felt quite comfortable with him around as well as Alex.

"Hi Hesh, I'm feeling good today." Logan smiled warmly at Hesh when he was met with someone jumping on his face and licking him.

"Wow hey haha! Riley... You happy to see me huh? You suuuure do."

"Riley misses you Logan."

"I know, but until now, I don't feel much connection with you guys until now..." Logan sighs in regret of how he still doesn't feel any connection with them despite knowing and believing the truth.

"It's okay, you'll find it eventually." Hesh patted Logan on the shoulder, giving him hope.

"Hey Logan! Hesh! Morning!" the sound of a girl calling out at Logan as the two turned to see Paula smiling at them.

"Morning to you to Paula."

"So, you had a good night sleep?"

"Yeah, no nightmares, nothing."

"Okay, good to know." her giggle is amusing to hear for Logan. She is part of the Ghosts team, however, her attitude and personality is real different from the others. She usually sounds cheerful, energetic almost everytime, and times in which she wasn't really all serious. Logan was curious as to how she ended up being with them sometime after he was captured.

"Anyway, I was going for a little fresh air just for you to know."

"You want me and Riley to come with you?"

"I'll won't mind." Logan nodded, he steps out of the building with Hesh and Riley where they take a stroll through the base when they see Alex leaving the base. Wondering what she's up to, the two brothers followed her to god knows where. Apperently, she senses that they're following and without turning, sighs in annoyance.

"Logan, Hesh... Riley, I know you're following me. What do you want?"

"Um...uh... We're just wondering where you going."

"Since when are you guys curious of me?"

"Since well, two days ago."

"Huh... Never thought someone would be somewhat interested about me in just two days."

"Do you want to have a walk with us Alex?"

When Logan asked, Alex went into thinking and mumbled something that he couldn't hear before she finally spoke.

"Okay... Fine, just for a while..." Alex followed the two brothers and Riley for a walk around the ruined city, obviously, they're armed in case anything happens.

Without the three looking at her, Alex looks back with a sorry expression...

"Sorry, have to take care of them okay. Just wait for me, I'll see you." Alex whispered as the person she whispered to, who's far, nods and hides in his darkness that can't be noticed by anyone.

_(Time skip)_

Logan, Hesh and Alex continued through the ruined city, avoiding any hazards or obstacles, talking to each other about Logan. Logan knew he's going to get along with them well, knowing that he'll eventually remember who he was before he lost his memories.

It didn't take long for them to return the base after fifteen minutes of their walk. However...

"Alex, where are you going? The base is here."

"I just need to do something first Hesh, don't worry I'll follow."

"You've always say everytime you go somewhere."

"What? You worried about me?"

"Uh...no, I'm just curious alright."

"Yeah sure haha. Well no worries alright, I'll see you okay."

"Alright... You better not be causing troubles Alex."

"Yes mom haha." Alex said jokingly as she goes to whatever her business is.

"What's that about Hesh?"

"There are times Alex goes somewhere I don't know the hell she is going. But it'll be fine, she comes back in about an hour or a half."

"Do you think she's hiding something?"

"I think so, but I wouldn't worry about that."

"Okay..."

Logan felt curious on where Alex is going, but if she needs privacy, it would be just to leave her be to her own business.

Nearing the base...

"So Logan, you remrmber anything?"

"Um...yeah... I remember when we were teens, we went to a concert Elias allowed us to go, which is not like the usual stuffs we did..."

"Elias? Don't you mean dad Logan?"

"I'm sorry Hesh, I just...don't feel any connection with you or anyone else... I'm sorry..."

Hesh sighs, he knew it's really going to be tough to get Logan to remember. Then, he remembers something that he thinks it would help Logan remember and decided to give it a shot.

"Logan."

"Yes?"

"I think I know what will help you remember everything."

"What is it?"

"I've been keeping it since you've been captured."

"Alright, so what is it you've kept for me?"

"You-" Before Hesh can answer, he stopped there and felt something off, the quietness around them sounds too ominous and could hear a faint sound when Hesh realize...

"What?"

"Shit! Get down!" they got themselves down when an explosion hits in front of them, knocking them down.

"Damn! We're being assaulted! Merrick, you there!" Hesh called through his comms.

"Hesh, this is Merrick, what is it?"

"We're being assaulted! Can you save our asses?!"

"Shit, who's with you Hesh?!"

"I'm with Logan, we need help now!"

"We're on it, me, Keegan and Paula are coming in your way! Stay put!"

"Alright, thanks. Logan, are you okay?!" Hesh rushed to Logan, who was knock down hard and Logan was left dazed.

"I-I-I'm fine, I'm okay Hesh..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

Hesh picked him up and got him to his feet as they try to run and hide, it didn't take long for another missile to hit and another explosion came. Unfortunately, Logan was just next to the explosion and last launched him in the air and apperently, knocking him out.

"Logan!" Logan faintly hear Hesh's...no wait...his...brother's...voice...screaming for him. His vision going blurry as the darkness envelops around him.

* * *

_All could Logan see is darkness, but then... Images flashes his vision, almost every moments that happened, it came to him..._

_Eventually, he realize what he's seeing, are those...his memories?_

_He found himself in San Diego and there saw himself and Hesh fleeing from the destruction when an explosion knocked Logan down and Hesh took him to the truck with the help of his dad as they escape the destruction going on in San Diego what was done by ODIN._

_Then, he found himself in a chopper, surrounded by the Ghosts with Hesh when Elias revealed himself to his sons being the leader of the team._

_There were so much moments he is seeing, eventually, he came upon the one moment when his dad...was killed..._

_Logan found himself layed down next to his dad, he was bleeding fatally from the many gunshots he endured. Then, he said to Logan._

_"I'm proud of you, Logan. Everything's gonna be...okay."_

_"D-d-dad...?" Logan began to stammer as he saw a boot pinning his dad's head down and a gun pointed at the side of his head. And a familiar voice was heard, and Logan was in disbelief..._

_"Oh...you are right, Elias. I'm not a Ghost. I'm the man that hunts them, and sends them back to the other side."_

_Logan got a glimpse of who spoke and saw Rorke, grinning at him as he pulls the trigger and blood splattered across Logan's face, he was left in a shock and everything just faded when he found himself in the beach with Rorke in front of him and Hesh._

_"Look at what you did." Rorke kicks Hesh to the ground before looking at Logan & kneeling down in front of him, Logan knew something's familar about this_

_"You're good. You would have been a hell of a Ghost. But that's not gonna happen. There ain't gonna be any Ghosts." He then makes an evil grin as he continues, "We're gonna destroy them together."_

" _No…No!" Logan screams as Rorke pulls him, pulling him by the leg as Rorke drags him._

_"Logan." Hesh tried to reach him._

_"Hesh!" Logan tried to reach out to Hesh with his good arm as well, but both of the brothers were already out of reach._

_"Logan!" Hesh became desperate as Logan gets even farther away from him._

_"LOGAN!"_

_"DAVID!" Logan cries out to his brother as he helplessly gets dragged away by Rorke & then, a flash of light hit his vision._

* * *

Logan wakes up with a big gasp, he was breathing fast and heavy, his heartbeat going fast-paced, his head sweaty and his eyes widened in realization...

"I-I remember... I remember everything! I GODDAMN REMEMBER EVERYTHING!"

Everything was true...

Elias is his father.

He's a Ghost.

He was captured by Rorke and was tortured.

Rorke killed his father right in front of him.

He lived in San Diego.

He had a dog name Riley.

His name is Logan Walker.

And most importantly, Hesh...David...is his big brother, his real big brother.

Everything that Hesh said was true, there was no lie at all... They've been telling him the truth all along...

When Logan looked around to find himself in the infirmary of the base. Hesh, Keegan and Paula were there sitting by when they saw Logan woke up scared.

"Logan, you okay?" Paula asked.

"I-I r-remember everything..." Logan repeated the phrase, the three knew well that Logan finally snapped out and remember everything...

"Logan..."

"H-He... Wait...D-David... Everything you said..." Logan was nearly breaking down upon realization of what Hesh said to him. Hesh was hit hard the moment Logan spoke to him... as his brother... The brother he thought has lost... It was a long time since he was called by his real name...

The last time Hesh heard his brother call him out by his name was the day he was taken away by Rorke... Hesh didn't notice his eyes were starting to build up its tears, threatening to fall any second...

"Dad... My home... The team... The Federation... Rorke..." And then, Logan looked at Hesh with emotions messing around his face, where he finally says it.

"And...y-you... I...I'm sorry..." he whimpered.

"Sorry? S-sorry for what?"

"For bringing this mess on you..."

"You never did Logan, I never stopped thinking about you since that day... I have no anger in me that makes me hate you now... I'm the one who should say sorry Logan..." a single tear slip through his left eye, he closed them shut to prevent anymore from falling, but he knew full well he's already beginning to cry regardless.

"I was too weak to save you... We took too long to find you... We thought you died... I-I should've been strong enough..."

"David..." he places a hand on Hesh's cheek to give him comfort.

"There's nothing you could do... It's not your fault."

"Logan, didn't you see, I tried to reach you! But I was weak, crippled, helpless..."

"And I was the same when I tried reaching you, it's no one's fault got that, there's nothing you could've done to save me. Enough dwelling on the past, besides..." Logan gave a smile, tears still slipping in his face.

"I'm still here... I'm here... Alive and well, you don't have to blame yourself regardless."

Hesh was left speechless as they embrace, Keegan and Paula stood there, both were smiling at them, knowing that the Logan has regained his memories.

"Weird that a Federation assault would help Logan remember." Paula whispered to Keegan.

"Well, it was an unintentional thing those dumbass people did." Paula nodded at him when Merrick came where he already caught a sight of the two brothers hugging each other, at first he doesn't what's going on, but Keegan told him what happened and that gave satisfaction.

"Looks like we finally got our boy back then..."

"Yep."

"Now uh... Everyone, sorry to break the celebration but..." the brothers looked at Merrick as Logan, Hesh, Keegan and Paula listened.

"Time to get prepared, Aneheim's assaulted again, so get your butts up and prepare." Merrick then looked Logan.

"You okay Logan?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now..."

"Good, but you have to stay, we just got you back, we cannot afford to lose you again."

"No, I have to come, I'm fine."

"Logan, are you sure?" Hesh looked at Logan with a worried look.

"Yes Hesh, and this time, I'll won't let them take me again." Logan gave a reassuring smile as Hesh nodded.

"Alright then... Everyone, get yourselves ready, let's move." Everyone left the infirmary, but before Logan is about to leave, he bumped into Alex, which caught both of guard.

"Oh, sorry Logan, my bad."

"It's okay Alex. Hey, I remember."

"Remember? Remember what?"

"I remember everything, I remember everything Alex."

"R-really?"

"Of course, don't believe?"

"That's great." Alex smiled.

"Thanks Alex, are you going to get ready?"

"Yeah, Merrick told me about what's happening in Aneheim. Come on, let's get going."

"Right." Logan and Alex proceeded ro get themselves ready, however, Logan slowly stopped while Alex continued until she notice Logan stopped.

Logan soon realize what he's doing, he thought about Wade...

Even though he remembered everything, he still has feelings for Wade, he was a good person to hang out with. A little of him thought he might be just acting as his brother cause of orders, but what he does with Logan and how he treats him as a brother is all too real...

Even for Marx and Carol, they treated him as a great friend, they seem to be real.

And now here he is, about to fight them, his own friends...and brother?

He still see Wade as his brother even if Hesh is his real brother. Hesh and Wade are both good, equally good...

"Logan, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine, it's okay Alex..." Alex narrowed her eyes staring at Logan's face and fhe way he's acting.

"Liar."

"What? I'm not, I swear."

"Yeah sure Logan, come here." Alex gestured Logan to follow her to an empty room where no one can listen knowing it might private to Logan.

Once the two enter, she closes the door and locks it as the two sit on the chairs, both the chairs facing each other. Logan and Alex then look at each other face to face. Logan was becoming nervous since he and Alex are alone and no one else is here, after all, they're preparing.

"Logan, what's up with you? I am dead serious..."

"Okay, look, I already know the truth. Everything already came back to me. That's what I'm happy with cause I'm goddamn away from that son of a bitch Rorke. But I still have feelings for my friends back in the Federation."

"Let me guess, Wade, Marx and Carol?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"...How do you know their names?"

"Well...when the Ghosts assaulted a Federation base days after the Federation just got their ass destroyed by their own weapon cause you guys took over it. I saw Hesh and both of us recognize each other since we haven't seen each other since the ODIN strike. We were both hesitant at first, but then, I decided to join him..."

"Wait, you were with the Federation?"

"Before yes, now, I changed sides cause no way I'm gonna work with my goddamn father, who is not my father at all cause he died..."

"...Rorke?" Logan guessed.

"...Yes... He...he wasn't the same as before, but now he's just a different person, he's no longer my dad who I used to be..."

"I'm sorry Alex..."

"It's okay, I got over this shit. So back to the topic, what's that about?"

"Well, even if they have lied to me, they still treated me as a friend, a brother... They never leave me behind... The connection with them, it feels real... Especially with Wade... I couldn't see any backstabbing feelings that's hidden in them..."

"So what are you saying?"

"Alex, we're going to Aneheim and they're there attacking and I'm here going to fight them..."

"And now you're stuck on which will you fight with?"

"Exactly..." Logan sighs as he slumps, he doesn't know what to do in this situation at all.

"I see... Apperently Logan...this is inevitable... You'll REALLY have to choose who you'll go with... You can't do anything now since you're about to go out there and fight."

"Wait, are you saying that it's up to me?"

"Of course dumbass, what am I telling you? It's wither you go with America or Federation, Ghosts or Rorke, Hesh...or Wade..."

Logan couldn't comprehend this, he needs to think about it.

"Logan, Alex, where are you? You ready yet?" Merrick called through their comms.

"Yeah, we're coming, just finishing up, we'll be on our way." Alex responded through her comms as she unlocks the door.

"Come on, you can think when we're on our way to Aneheim, you'l have time to think later. Now, go get yourself ready."

"Alright." Logan got up as the two go to ready themselves.

"Alex..."

"Yes?"

"I'm glad to see you again after you've disappeared for almost fifteen years..." Logan gave a smile, which Alex gave back.

"Yeah... I'm glad you and Hesh remember me..."

_(Time skip)_

Logan had his journal in his hand while they're riding to Aneheim in the truck with Hesh, Paula, Keegan, Merrick and Alex along with a bunch of other soldeirs. Hesh gave it to him when they met up again after getting themselves ready. Logan keeps the journal in one of his pockets as he went into his thoughts and taught about the situation he's about to face...

Howeverm even if it was a long drive that gives him time to think, he felt that the time flew too fast...

_Shit...what's happening to me... I couldn't choose..._

_(Time skip...again...)_

Logan and Alex manage to take down two Federation soldiers as they hid in a nearby building.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Alex."

"Come on, let's get to the roof. We need to take down that building that they're taking advantage."

"Alright." The two went to the rooftop where they manage to get a good view of two twin buildings overlooking the view, the sunset being in the middle. There they caught a sight of three Fed soldiers shooting at their enemies from the right building.

The left building is where the Ghosts come through, Hesh, Keegan and Paula reached the rooftop where the three got a good view of Logan and Alex.

"Logan! You got the grenade launcher with you?"

"Yeah Hesh! I got it!"

"Good!"

When a Federation soldier turned to see Logan, he was shocked and surprised. Logan noticed that as he looks closely, it's Marx.

"Holy shit... Logan! Thank god you're alright."

"M-Marx?"

"Wade! Carol! It's Logan, he's alright!" the two other soldiers stopped shooting when the two saw who Marx is pointing at.

"Logan, thank god you're alright, I heard what happened in Caracas. You tough shit!" Wade was happy to see Logan.

"My... I'm so glad you're alright Logan." Carol smiles brightly. Logan always like her smile.

"You sure can handle a lot of shit there." Marx complimented.

"Logan, come on, let's take them down, we'll finally fight as brothers!"

"Okay, now hold your shit!" Hesh interrupted which caught the three Feds attention.

"Logan's MY brother you lying shit! No way he's falling for your tricks!" Wade was surprised by what Hesh said as he turned to look at Logan.

"You knew?" his face was filled with hurt.

"Y-yes Wade, I knew. B-b-but please... I-I need to think." Logan stepped back a bit and looked away as his mind is stuck in confusion again.

_(Time for some little dialogue only...)_

* * *

Marx: Wow there, Logan's OUR friend here, there's no way you could take him from us!

Hesh: Hah! Friends with you people! You just made friends with him just cause Rorke ordered you to so he'll believe him!

Carol: Hey! It's more than that!

Paula: Yeah right like you guys kept him from us for like five years.

Logan: _Shit... Why is this happening...?_

Keegan: There's no way you'll turn Logan against us like how you've turned Rorke against us!

Wade: Shut up! Logan! Look, please. We know we've lied to you for all those years, but please, come back to us! We love you more than anything! We've always look out for each other! We need you back Logan!

Hesh: Logan! Watch it, it's probably one of those tricks the Federation are doing! Don't listen to him!

Wade: Come back! We may not be brothers, but we always see each other as brothers!

Hesh: I'm not going to lose you again Logan! Stay with us! You're a Ghost! You're my brother! We look out for each other!

Logan: I uh... I... I um...

Hesh and Wade: LOGAN!

Everyone stared at Logan intently

Hesh: Logan, please... You're with us...

Paula: L-Logan?

Carol: Logan?

Wade: Come with us Logan. Please... We need you...

Alex: ...Logan...you'll have to decide now...

_(Okay, back to narrating)_

* * *

Everyone is looking at Logan, he felt scared, nervous, confused. It's a tough decision, in fact, the toughest decision in his entire life. Then, he felt everything froze as he goes into his thoughts...

_My team... W-who should I go? Ghosts or Federation? Hesh or Wade? Shit...shit, shit, shit. Hesh and the others may have took too long to find me, but I understand the situation they've been through letely in trying to rescue me, Hesh always treated great, he's my big brother... Wade treated me the same despite the fact he ain't my real big brother... Though the Federation has done so much cruel and shitty actions, I did made friends with some, especially with Marx and Carol... We shared the same feeling about the Federation... B-but... I... I don't know who to choose... SHIT! WHY MUST I FUCKING HELL GODDAMN DO THIS?! HUH?! WHY!? Why...? Why...? This can't be happening... If only... This war... This fucking war... If only this fucking war ended after killing Rorke, than I should've been in this shit in the first place..._ Logan slightly sobbed silently, luckily no one heard him.

_Hesh? Wade? Who should I be with...? Who? I have to make a choice... Stay with the Ghosts and defend America...? Or go with the Federation and help conquer...? Which should I side...?_

_Which...should I side with...?_

Logan felt as if the darkness surrounded him and that he's all alone for him to decide, he was lost in his thoughts all alone...

He doesn't know what to do...

Stay with the Ghosts and defend America?

Or...

Go with the Federation and help conquer?

Logan knew... That if he makes a decision...

There's no turning back...

And everything will turn shit...


	7. Chapter 6: I've Made My Decision

Logan could do nothing...

Nothing but to decide who to side with...

America and the Ghosts...

Or the Federation...

He's now torn between the sides.

And he couldn't do anything to prevent this from happening.

_You know what..._ Logan, after a few minutes of thinking, finally decided...

_Fuck this... FUCK THIS SHIT!_ Logan snapped as he drops his rifle, looking up with an upset look, which gives Alex a confused look.

_Oh shit... Logan just broke..._

"FUCK THIS!" Logan shouted agonizingly, which surprised everyone.

"I-I can't betray any of you!"

"Logan?" Alex began to worry about him.

"Up until this moment..." Logan turned to face Wade.

"You guys have treated me as if I'm part of your family. You, Marx and Carol, I could've been happier to be with you guys!"

"Well, so you're coming with us then?" Wade smiled.

"Logan? What are you thinking, if you're going with them, are you going to see us as enemies and let Rorke follow through his plans?" Hesh looked hurt, but...

"...No... I'll won't betray you either. Hesh... I'm happy that we have found each other after all those years... You, Keegan, Merrick, Alex and Paula have welcomed me with open arms when you saw me alive. I couldn't fight you either... I-I c-couldn't..."

"Of course, we feel the same thing, I won't like it if I have to fight you..." Hesh smiled when Logan still wants to be with him.

"Yes... That's...why...I'll won't side with either of you... Look, can't you see how I'm feeling right now? I'm fucked up here, I don't know what to do! I-I don't want to fight any of you! It's not that goddamn simple to choose for Christ's sake!"

"Then what are you..." Hesh said first.

"...going to do then?" Wade coincidentally finished what Hesh was about to ask.

"I don't know, but we can settle this, there has to be a way without any blood in our hands, we can just-"

"That's enough Logan! I can see what you're saying, but this is war, and right now, we'll come back together like a family."

"Not so fast! We just got Logan back and you can't have him! You're not going to take him away from me again!"

"No wait! Hesh! Wade!" But they ran off & went back inside with the others following, obviously they'll fight to death to get Logan back.

"Shit, I have to do something to stop them, guess I'll have to step in if I have to... Alex?"

"Yes."

"You knew I'l ask for-"

"Help? Yeah, of course, you look like you'll go through shit now."

"Tell me about..." as Logan sighs, someone barge through the door, rifle in hand, ready to shoot.

"Hold it right there!"

"Oh shit." Logan turned & aims his gun at the Fed soldier, who was wearing a white mask, black sunglasses & a black hat...

The soldier was stunned when he met Logan's face.

"Logan?"

"Kendrick? Is that you?"

"The fuck? You're alive?! Damn it, you could've died back in Caracas!"

"Guess I was lucky..."

"I guess so..." when Kendrick sees Alex next to Logan.

"Alex?!"

"Hey psychic man, didn't expect to see you..." Logan felt confused, the way Alex responded to him is as if she knows him, and what did she mean by "psychic man".

"Yeah me too... And don't call me...that right now please..."

"Alright haha."

"Um... Alex, you know him? And why did you call him "psychic man"? I'm confused..."

"Well duh... Of course I know him. And you don't have to know."

"...Okay? I guess..."

"Anyway, what's going on?"

"My two big brothers, one who is my real one and the second who pretended, yet the way he treated me is true and real, are about to kill each other just so either one of them will take me back and I have no idea how to step in to stop them."

"You sounded like you've gone through a lot."

"Of course I've gone through a lot!"

"Okay, if that's the case, try to get their attention."

"How?"

"I don't know actually."

"Really?"

"What does it look like? I got nothing."

"Well, I guess I'll have to do the hard way then to get their attention..." Logan decided that he'll have to fight to get their attention as he goes to the ground floor where the others are fighting as Alex and Kendrick follow.

While on their way down...

_Alex, why didn't you tell me that Logan's with you?_

_I didn't know you two met alright, my god..._

_Well, now we're both caught up in the same situation then huh..._

_Yep..._

_By the way, you almost blew my cover back there._

_Oh well sorry then! I didn't mean to..._

_He'll know about us if you blow this._

_I don't know Kendrick, but we might need it to get Hesh and Wade to stop fighting._

_Hell no! No way I'm risking our cover for this!_

_Can you just be selfless for this one now?! Be as selfless as the kid?! You're his cousin and you have the same gift as him! Hell, he's thirteen years old and manages to save the world from an evil alien!_

_Heh... You never stop comparing me to him do you?_

_If that's the only way to convince you._ Alex game Kendrick a smirk.

_Ugh... Fine, you win Alex..._

_Good, now enough using Telepathy, we got a friend to help._

_Before I stop, if ever I lose control, please sing the song like you always did, don't try to make yourself disappear..._

_As you wish._ The trio reached the ground floor where they were met with the streets filled with gunshots and tanks raging through the streets.

"Okay... Now what Logan?"

"From the looks of this... I don't know."

"Why do you keep saying that Logan?" Kendrick glared.

"I'm serious alright! Damn it, this is hopeless!"

_Welp, I guess I don't have any other choice then..._ Kendrick sighs as he steps out of the building.

"What the hell are you doing Kendrick?! You'll get your ass blown up if you go out!"

"Logan..." Kendrick turns to look at Logan as well as Alex next to him, who nods at Kendrick, it seems inevitable for him now...

"...Promise me you don't ask a lot about this..."

_Actually, he'll still ask, but whatever..._

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

Kendrick sighs as he focuses himself while Alex holds Logan by his arm as the two steps back.

"You might wanna step back, this'll be a little shaky."

"Wha? Alex, what are you talking about?" Logan asked, but no answer came and the two look at what the masked man will do...

Kendrick shouts out and with a big stomp of his foot, creates a shockwave that causes the ground to shake violently, causing some parts of road to collapse, which led to the tanks to sink into the ground while most soldiers from both forces also fell through the hole where they're knocked out.

The shaking stopped and everything was settled. Logan was awe strucked at what he just saw as Alex looks at Logan.

"Yeah, it seems to look crazy to you."

"What...the fuck...?" Logan's eyes were wide as Kendrick looks back at Logan.

"Don't worry, I only knocked most of them out."

"What. The hell. Was that?"

"Ugh... Can you shut up, we'll explain after this."

Logan, Alex and Kendrick rush through the streets where the trio manages to knock out any American and Federation soldiers that are in their sight, with Logan and Alex throwing flashbangs to blind them and hit them hard in the head to knock them out. Well, Kendrick did most of the work, seeing the shockwave was the beginning for Logan. He witnesses Kendrick do many more shocking actions, lifting soldiers with his mind, creating an energy wave that paralyzed them, putting them to sleep. Man, so much things Kendrick was doing and Logan could not comprehend this properly.

_(Time skip)_

"Logan? What the hell are you doing? Are you turning back on us? Shit, we can't afford a 2-on-1 at this moment, time to retreat, we have to retreat now!" Wade commanded as the Federation army retreats.

"What the... Logan, what the hell are you doing? This isn't looking good... We have to fall back if that's the case." Hesh did the same when he saw Logan.

It took time till the trio finally got Hesh and Wade's attention, but it wasn't the outcome they expected...

"It seems everyone are retreating, I think it worked..." Logan sighs as he turns to look at Kendrick's masked face.

"Okay, now all is left is YOU. I have one question... WHAT WAS THAT YOU JUST DID?!"

Kendrick and Alex looks at each other, knowing now that they both have a lot of explaining to do.

"Alright... I-"

"Stand down now!" a shout was heard, in fact there were two who shouted the same words as two groups, one at the very far left street and the other at the very far right street, ready and aim fire at the trio.

"Holy shit..." Logan raises his hand with the two following as they realize it was both the American army and Federation army aiming at the trio.

"Kendrick, what's going on here?"

"Don't know, but I'll see..." Kendrick then uses Telepathy to read both of the groups' minds, when he read their thoughts, they were in fact the same...

"Oh great..."

"What is it?" Logan asked.

"Both think we betrayed them, I could even sense your two brothers' presence, they're feelings are torn..."

"No... We have to-"

"Logan, this is not a good time to talk and negotiate with them at this moment. We have to get the hell out of here."

"Alex is right, we're surrounded and they'll either take us P.O.W. or kill us."

"If we're surrounded, how do we even get out?" Logan frowns at Kendrick, knowing it's impossible to escape now.

"Remember that trick I did to get us two to Caracas?"

"Yeah?"

"Guess you'll see how it works. First, hold my hand and Alex's hand."

"Huh? Why?"

"Ugh... You'll see Logan." Alex grabs Logan's right hand while Kendrick grabs his left.

"What are we doing?"

"Teleport."

"Wait what? How?"

"Just hang on tight, both me and Alex. Your questions will be answered."

"A-alright, I guess?"

"Alright time to run in circles."

"What?"

"Stop asking Logan! Just do it!"

"Alright, sorry Alex, sheesh..." the three began to run around in a circle as the groups attempt to take them down.

Logan started to hear a whirring sound that's gradually getting louder as he feels himself getting faster at the same time. Then, sparks began to surround the trio, and from that moment on, he felt himself zoom in light speed and the three zooms into a generated portal where it disappears instantly the moment Logan, Alex and Kendrick zooms through it.

Logan looks both sides and above, noticing that they're going through some kind of light tunnel, it didn't take long for them to finally reach their destination as the portal reappears in front of them where they emerge from portal, leaving behind a fire trail and the portal disappearing in an instant. He notices that he's completely covered in soot along with Kendrick and Alex, that's something he didn't expect as they shake off the soot.

"Sorry, this happens sometimes or when we end up hitting something or someone when teleporting."

"Right... Where are we?" they look around to find themselves in an abandoned and destroyed city, not a single soul in sight.

"We're just at the other side of the Pacific."

"Kendrick, specific..." Logan made a sigh.

"Kendrick... Why here?"

"Alex, let's not talk about this please..."

"Talk about what?"

"None of your business, but all I can say is..." he froze as he felt the pain of saying the name of this place, but continued.

"...we're in Manila..."

"Manila? What's that?"

"Are you like for real Logan?"

"Um I'm sorry Alex, but I never heard of this place before."

"What kind of a person doesn't know anything about Manila."

"Okay you two, shut your asses up. We're in the Philippines, which is nothing but a forgotten and destroyed country now thanks to the war. And the population: ZERO."

"The Philippines... It's been a long time since I last heard of this place, okay, now I know Manila."

"Oh wow, you remembered yay..."

"Being a sarcastic bitch aren't ya Alex."

'Well guess what punk, I am a sarcastic bitch." Alex replied with a scoff at Kendrick.

"Okay, can you guys just tell me just what has happened here? This city? This country?"

"You remember THAT day where everything changed?"

"You mean when the Federation broke the truce and hijacked ODIN, yeah I remember, my home was destroyed that day..."

"I'm sorry to remind you of this, but I'm sure you remember that they targeted only the big cities in the United States right?"

"Right."

"Well, they weren't the only ones... In fact, they also targeted the ones who are allies with the United States, and apperently..." Kendrick looks at a collapsed US embassy as Logan and Alex stare at what he's staring.

"Philippines is among them. In fact, they targeted this country first before the some of the other countries that are allies with US and the cities in America that will be destroyed as well like LA and San Diego."

"Why them first?"

"Well, reality check Logan, this is a poor country and gets frequently hit by natural calamities like typhoons, earthquakes and volcanoes. Let's just say the Federation just went for the weak first and at the same time, destroy a pillar that supports America." Alex answered Logan's question first before Kendrick would answer.

"As what Alex said, this is a poor country so they decided to target this place first, especially since that time, almost everyone were still asleep in their beds or they're already getting ready for the day."

"Talk about Pearl Harbor ripoff..."

"Something like that, there were barely and survivors in the attack."

"It's not only the city here that they targeted did they..."

"Yes, the provinces, the cities, the islands, they targeted all of them and there, no one but some in Manila survived... So they pratically killed an entire country..."

"Holy shit... How do you know about this?"

"...Anyway, it doesn't matter, since this country is dead, no one would go searching for us here. In fact, we're in the the other side of the Pacific so they're far from us now."

"So you're saying we'll take shelter here?"

"Yep, whether you like or not Logan. So don't be a whiner."

"Hell no, I ain't a whiner Alex, why keep picking on me?"

"Hey, I just want to lighten the mood."

"Not at this time..."

"Anyway, I have to ask Logan... Why did you choose neither? If you could just choose a side, at least you'll have someone to be at your side. Also, you might have just been with Hesh since the Federation is just pure evil."

"You two are here."

"Okay, I guess we're with you, but still, why? You'll lose everything."

"If that's what I can do to stop Hesh and Wade from fighting, so be it, I love them equally. I know I should've sided with my REAL home country, but I have some good and close friends in the Federation. It's not that simple to choose honestly, it was hard to think of who I'll go with..."

"I see... If that's how it's going to be, we'll help you out..."

"Alex... Kendrick... T-thanks... It's great that you two will help."

"Heh... We have no choice already since we followed you down, no turning back on this."

"Okay. Just one more question..."

"What is it then Logan?" Alex asked.

"The shockwave... The throwing... The electric field... The teleport... How did you do all of this Kendrick? It was...well...actually awesome and at the same time...weird..."

Kendrick sighs as he knew that it was inevitable to reveal it.

"Okay, I'm psychic, I have psychic powers alright."

"Psychic powers... Huh, that's really cool man."

"Thanks... I guess..."

"Alright, so what do we do now?"

"About that Alex, we'll just have to find shelter then."

"That's something we can do."

"Alright, follow me guys" Kendrick took the lead to look for a safe haven for themselves where they reached an abandoned wrecked house, Logan could have sworn he heard Kendrick mumbled, he couldn't hear what he said, but it sounded like a "welcome home...", but he wouldn't worry about that. The house looked wrecked, but still standing, so it seems safe for them to stay. As they enter, the house looked as if a tornado just torn through the rooms. Apperently, the time zone is different, so if makes sense it's still night for a few hours till dawn will break in.

"Hold it, how are we gonna eat?"

"I'll take care of that, now, we'll get some shut eyes now."

"Alright, I guess so..."

"Come on Logan, let's go get to the bedroom, I'm sure the bed's still intact".

"You sure Alex?"

"I am 100% sure Logan, enough questions man..." Logan noticed Kendrick's going to a different room as he asks Alex while walking up the stairs.

"Where is he going to sleep?"

"Somewhere in the house where he'll sleep alone, so no one can disturb him."

"Huh, no wonder..."

_Honestly, there's something weird and mysterious about him... Same for Alex, there's something about the two..._


	8. Conversation 1: Kendrick & Alex I

_3:37am_

Kendrick: ...

Alex: *yawn* ...Kendrick? What are you doing being up this late?

Kendrick: Hmph... I'm just watching the moon and I'm a night owl, you got a problem with that Alex?

Alex: Nothing, just...noticed that you're still awake... Anything troubling you?

Kendrick: ... None... Nothing's bothering me...

Alex: Are you sure?

Kendrick: Goddamnit... Alex, I. Am. Fine. You ain't my mother Alex... You...ain't...m-my...m-mot...her...

Alex: ... Kendrick? Shit...I'm sorry for reminding you that.

Kendrick: ...

Alex: Kendrick? Are you alright?

Kendrick: Nngh... NNGHH... NNGGHH!

Alex: Kendrick? Kendrick?!

Kendrick: AHH! GRR! Ohhh... I...hUnGer... i...H-h-HuNgEr...

Alex: ?!

Kendrick: I...feel...g...o...o...d... I... FeEl... g...O...O...d!

Alex: SHIT! KENDRICK, NOT AGAIN! KENDRICK!

Kendrick: NNGH! NNGH! ARGH! A-ALEX! P-P-PLEASE! aLeX! S-s-SiNG...nOw!

Alex: ... _**You...are the ocean's gray waves! Destined to seek...life beyond the shore just out of reach!**_ ** _Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time! The path is...yours to climb!_**

Kendrick: Nngh... Grr... Argh... *gasp* *heavy breathing*

Alex: Are you alright now?

Kendrick: Y-yeah... Thanks Alex... God...It's getting worse. When Rorke began to torture me after he found me, it became harder for me to stay sane... I could feel myself losing myself...

Alex: Kendrick...

Kendrick: Logan doesn't even know about this... About us...

Alex: I know, but you're going to be alright, I assure you. And of course, he'll eventually someday...

Kendrick: Hah, I never thought you started to act caring and all.

Alex: Whatever.

Kendrick: Am I really him...? Am I really his offspring...? Fuck, maybe I am...

Alex: Don't say that, you aren't him. It's not your goddamn destiny that you should determine about yourself. We didn't mind anything about you being his offspring, not even your cousin. Don't think of it too much, it'll also make it worse if you keep getting scared of yourself.

Kendrick: I'm not scared Alex... I'm just...troubled alright.

Alex: Don't try to deny alright, I'm not going to judge you for whatever feeling you have, it's what makes you human, what makes you stay sane... You have emotions unlike him, he basically lost his mind and destroyed himself because of his thirst for so much power. You should be glad.

Kendrick: You have a point... Alex, how long have we been staying here in this world?

Alex: Ever since we were born duh. What does it look like, it's our home

Kendrick: Not really our home, we have another. I come from a world filled with weird, zany, happy and whatever you can describe stuffs while you come from a world where war would rage between whatever kingdoms they are. You know, we're in a big gigantic universe.

Alex: Yeah...

Kendrick: And no one in this world knows except us...

Alex: Logan will know eventually.

Kendrick: *sigh* I supposed so... But I don't think he's ready yet to know about truth. Anyway, we should focus on what we should do now.

Alex: Help Logan in being with his two brothers and try to stop the war, which would mean in killing Rorke? Yeah, I suppose so...

Kendrick: ...

Alex: ... ...Kendrick, you thinking of going exploration again, doing whatever stuff we are in whatever place we go?

Kendrick: No, I'm too worn out from what has happened. Maybe in another time, we need all the energy we can get for tomorrow and help Logan.

Alex: Alright, just be careful alright...

*Alex hugs Kendrick as he hugs him back*

Alex: You're still yourself, you're still Kendrick.

Kendrick: Thanks Alex, it's nice that you're still with me since we met...

*Kendrick and Alex separate as the two went to the rooms, for Alex, one upstairs where Logan is sleeping while one in the ground floor where Kendrick will be sleeping*

Alex: Night Kendrick...

Kendrick: Good night Alex...


	9. Chapter 7: The Song

_S_ o _me time in the past..._

_In a peaceful grass field, where a lake stays still in the middle of it, it was a clear night sky , as full moon shining over the night sky. Just by the crystal clear lake..._

_"_ **_Yurari yurureri... Utakata omoi meguru hakari... Tsutau minasuji... Sono te ga hiraku asu wa..."_ **

_There was Alex singing, the moon shining blue over the lake, here beautiful voice echoing, sitting on a rock, watching and hearing her sing, the only audience was Kendrick. He was looking up at Alex, who is standing. He was relax, though his masked face prevents his face from showing how he feels._

**_"_ ** **_Hikari e...te o nobasu... Kegarenaki gin no tsurugi... Madoromi... Omoi o tachikirite..."_ ** _her voice echoes into the night sky, Kendrick still leaning and watching her, all silent, not interrupting her. Shining and tiny blue crystals and droplets surround the two as it forms a water blue aura around the two._

**_"_ ** **_Utau seihitsu... Suishou yawaku hikari chirite...! Yami no sariyuku akatsuki! Hitori omou..."_ **

_After she finishes the song._

" _Hmph... You really sing like her Alex..."_

" _Thanks... I guess..."_

" _What's with the uncertainty?"_

" _Well, I am related to her, but I can tell she sings much better than I do..."_

" _Alex, you sang great, don't compare yourself to her. You ain't her. Besides, your song has special powers when you use the pendant you're wearing, it would be useful for me when something happens to me."_

" _You're right, but don't do it too often or I'll be in pain to the point I'll destroy myself and maybe I'll haunt you haha."_

" _Noted. So you know both the english lyrics and the japanese lyrics, nice to hear. If I'm right, that was the song of the sky that you sang, a song of birthrights and love."_

" _Um...yeah, how did you know that? I never sang to you the english version."_

" _Alex, I know about this song and knew about the world you came from. We both have something in common."_

" _Good point, though our worlds are different."_

" _But our worlds know, however, it's noticable not all are aware and just thought they're alone."_

" _Will they ever know about truth?"_

" _Maybe it's best the truth is kept hidden...for now..."_

* * *

Dawn breaks through the gloom in the skies of Manila, but silence still remains in the ruined and abandoned city. The rays of the sunrise shining over the dull buildings and destroyed streets. The rays the reached house and through the window of a bedroom, which shines over Logan's sleeping face. It didn't take long for Logan to wake up by the sunlight, he yawns and scratches his eyes for a second before looking at a sleeping Alex just at the other bed, smiling at her.

 _She looks cute in her sleep..._ Logan proceeds downstairs to the messed up living room where he tries to check on where Kendrick is. He checks at a bedroom to see that no one's inside, the room looked dark despite the light hanging in the ceiling, the cracks spreading on the floor, the bed slightly tilted thanks to its ruined frame and the cabinet doors laying on the ground, revealing the things in the cabinet. Logan looked around the room as he finds a couple of pictures on the drawer that was next to door, there was one picture that's a family picture. In the picture, they were in an unknown town, which looks colorful and bright, the family were smiling brightly, there were two couples, a dog, two kids, with one being a a girl with a blonde hair and the other being a boy wearing red hat, blue and yellow strip shirt, blue shorts and red shoes, he was also carrying a backpack. Lastly, there was a man, Logan can really notice he's a very good looking one, he looks as if he is about 18 to 19 years old. His eyes are like Logan's, being that of brown, his hair jet black. He never thought this guy looks that good.

"I wonder who lived here..." Logan wondered as he went on to search through the drawers. Inside were some stuffs...odd and unknown stuffs. There was a badge with the word "Mother" printed on it, a hookshot or whatever it is, a smartphone, and many more. Logan took the smartphone checks it, the smartphone has many apps, well are they? They seem to look different from the apps found in other smartphones, he became more curious when he comes across by an "app" that's called "Digital Trips", just as he's about to check it out, he heard some booming sound and looks at where the sound's coming from as he turns the smartphone off, places it back inside the drawer and closes it.

Logan went out of the room and went to check outside to see Kendrick walking carrying a bag with a fire trail that was behind him.

 _Is Alex awake Logan?_ Logan thought he heard someone speaking in his head.

_Whoa there, who are you talking in my mind?_

_It's me you dumbass, you already know I have psychic powers correct?_

_Yeah, sorry about that, sheesh... No need to go grumpy at this time._

_I ain't grumpy, is Alex awake?_

_Not yet._ Kendrick opens the door and comes inside.

"Well, I got food for us to eat."

"Really? Where did you get them?"

"My god... You ask too much, it hurts my head. I just teleported to a bunch of places buying food while I'm also hiding my identity, there answered your question. Now if you'll excuse me, I got a sleepyhead to deal with." Kendrick placed the foods he got on the table and prooceded to go upstairs to wake her.

"Hey sleepyhead, wake up!"

"Ugh... Can I have five more minutes mom?"

"Mom? What the hell. Alexian Rorke, looks like you leave me no choice!" he then creates a shining blue hexagonal shaped light with a snowflake inside the hexagon from the palm of his hand and shoots it at the sleeping Alex, which gave her a big chill, which got her awake with a surprised yelp.

"AH! C-cold! C-cold! Cold!"

"That's how I deal with slugabeds. Be grateful I didn't reached the Ω level, cause you would've end up being frozen."

"Ah shit, I'm awake now Kendrick!"

"Good, cause I got food for us already, now get your ass out of the bed or I'll have to telekinetically lift you out of the bed if I have to."

"Yes dad."

"What did you call me?"

"Nothing! Nothing."

"Hmph. Liar, looks like I'll have to do it."

"No!"

Logan was sitting on the table when he heard Alex's scream, which startled him. When he looks at the stairs, he's met with a sight of Kendrick using his telekinetic powers to carry Alex downstairs, her face being grumpy. Logan can't help but giggle at the sight of them, he of course was trying to hide it.

"Kendrick, you know I'm perfectly capable of walking right?"

"Um no, of course no- Yes, you are. Do I look like I don't know?"

"Um...yeah."

"You... Ugh..." Kendrick sighs as he puts her down. The two sat down as well as the three began eating whatever food Kendrick got for them.

_(Time skip)_

After finishing what appears to be their breakfast...

"Okay... So Logan."

"What Kendrick?"

"Well, sorry to bring this up, but what are we supposed do? Since we're now seen as enemies to both America the Federation, you got a plan?"

"Uh...no, I haven't come up with one."

"No shit... Logan, you know we can't stay here for long, if we are to end this war, we need to come up with a plan, we can't stay here forever."

"Kendrick's right. Logan, we can't stay here forever. We have to take action."

"Hm...it's probably best that we try to stay low while we're out there."

"Yeah."

"But we don't have much gears and equipments, we're even low on ammo as well. We can't get back out there if we aren't armed properly."

"True. I guess we'll have to stay here for some time till we get ourselves armed. After all, it seems we haven't come up with a plan yet. I'll take care of the gears. You guys, stay put."

"Ken, are you sure?"

"I'll be alright Alex, no need to worry."

The trio stood up as Kendrick proceeds to go to God knows where while Logan Alex stay behind.

_5:30pm_

It has been almost the whole day Kendrick never came back, it gave Logan Alex butterflies in their stomachs. Logan was alone in the house as Alex went out to get air, the air in the destroyed city is actually clean and fresh since nothing has happened for many years. Logan got bored so he decided to also go out as well and walk around neighborhood.

While he walks around, he notices that most houses were destroyed, the house they were staying was somehow lucky to not to get destroyed completely.

 _Man... I couldn't imagine how chaotic it got, this place almost rivals my home when it got hit as well._ Logan felt sorry for the Filipinos who lived here, he hated the Federation even more for what they have done to the world. However, he also thought about Wade, Marx Carol. He felt upset that they lied to him for all those years, but the one thing he knew that's true is how they treated him and how they feel about him. Hey see him as a friend, Wade sees him as a brother regardless. He still loves them and he felt guilty for making them think he betrayed them... He then shifts his thoughts about the Ghosts, same thing, he felt guilty for making them feel that way, especially with Hesh. He promised he'll won't be gone again, but it seems he broke this peomise and it made it all the more upsetting. He loves both of them, he couldn't pick one over the other. That was exactly why he decided not to side with either of the two...

"Gods... I wish this doesn't have to be like this. This is just shit..." Logan sighs in frustration and depression, wiping his face with his hands. As he continues to walk around, he came across a tall hill that's at the end of the road. At first, he thought it was just nothing at the top when he looked up from the ground, but.

 _ **"In endless dreams... countless realms collide..."**_ a beautiful singing voice was heard at the top. That caught Logan off guard, he knew full well no one other than him, Kendrick Alex are staying here. So he began to walk up the hill where he was met with a sight of a small pond, there was a nice view of the city with the sunset at the end. There, he also saw Alex, who's sitting on the rock nearby, not noticing his presence since she's looking at the other way and Logan was behind her. He kept himself hidden as he hears her sing. He was mesmerized by her voice, he never heard someone sing that good before.

_**"Hope falls only to rise like the changing tide. But all dreams come to an end... Just whispers on the wind... Sing with me...one last time! For light's sacrifice... Endless dawn came but not without a price! Lost in the waves there glimmers... A pale blue stone. I think of you...all alone..."** _

"W-wow, I've never heard you sing this beautifully..." Logan came up and spoke up, which startled Alex and turns to see him as she sighs in relief.

"Logan, how long have you been hiding there?"

"For some time."

"Do you have to hide while I'm singing..."

"I don't know..."

"Really...? Ugh... I'll won't mind having an audience or single person watching me sing." Alex sighs.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

"Sure, whatever."

Logan walked to the pond and sat next to Alex as the two stare at the sunset. Despite the city in ruins, it's no doubt the view looks beautiful.

"So what's the name of the song you sang?"

"Lost in Thoughts All Alone, I only sang a lyric."

"Lost in Thoughts All Alone... I think I've heard about this before, but it's been a while now. So what verse of the song did you sang just now?"

"The song of the Heir of Fates, the hidden and forbidden fourth verse."

"Why is it called the forbidden verse?"

"No songstress has ever sang this verse and it was said that when using the pendant's power with it against the Silent Dragon would cost that songstress's life when it's sang."

"The Silent Dragon? Who's the Silent Dragon?"

"The Silent Dragon is Anankos, one of the First Dragons who once loved humans when he learned that his bestial mind was beginning to take over and that, he begins to degenerate from this. He eventually fell into madness and all was left of him was hate and anger... In the short version, a dragon that hates humans which he used to love."

"Shit... He went insane? What happened to him?"

"He was defeated. That's it."

"Defeated by who?"

"Um...it's complicated..."

"Alex, why are you wary about this? Anything wrong about what I asked?

"N-no of course not Logan."

"You stuttering says otherwise Alex..."

"You're not ready for the truth Logan, you're not ready for this..."

"Alex, I don't understand what are you talking about?"

"Logan... I wish I could, but I can't tell you more about it. We both can't..."

"Both? You mean you Kendrick?"

"...Yes, we can't tell you."

"I-I understand Alex, sorry if I kept pushing you like that."

"It's fine Logan."

"So you said this is the fourth verse, what are the first three?"

"It's a lot to talk about Logan, I don't know if you're interested."

"It's alright, I like to hear em." Logan smiles in assurance and agreement into hearing the songs.

"Okay... These three are also prophecies."

"Prophecies?"

"Yes."

"Oh, okay, I'll won't ask more about them if that already reached the limit."

"Yeah. This is the first verse. It is the Prophecy of Sky, the Light Song..." Alex gets herself ready to sing as Logan prepares to listen.

_**"In the white light, a hand reaches through** _

_**A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two** _

_**Waking dreams fade away,** _

_**Embrace the brand-new day** _

_**Sing with me a song of birthrights and love** _

_**The light scatters to the sky above** _

_**Dawn breaks through the gloom, white as a bone** _

_**Lost in thoughts all alone..."** _

_Strange...this is the same verse I've heard on my first dream, maybe this is a coincidence..._ Logan's eyes slightly narrow, he remembered the first dream he had...

"Something wrong Logan?"

"Oh, it's nothing, it just sounds familiar..."

"I see. As I was about to say something, this song is for the one who chooses the cherry blossom over the black rose, the song for the one who walks down the path of light..."

"Interesting..." Logan nodded.

"Next, this is the second verse. The Prophecy of Land, the Dark Song..." and so Alex began to sing again.

_**"Embrace the dark you call a home,** _

_**Gaze upon an empty, white throne** _

_**A legacy of lies** _

_**A familiar disguise** _

_**Sing with me a song of conquest and fate** _

_**The black pillar cracks beneath its weight** _

_**Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone** _

_**Lost in thoughts all alone..."** _

_Okay, this is getting stranger and becoming somewhat creepy, this was in my second dream..._ Logan slightly felt uneasy, but luckily hid it from Alex, he wanted to know about the song.

"So what this is sang for?"

"This song is for the one who chooses the black rose over the cherry blossom, the song for the one who walks down the path of dark..."

"Alright, the third verse?"

_I have a feeling I know this next verse..._

"The third verse. The Prophecy of Depths, the Silence Song..."

_**"A burdened heart sinks into the ground** _

_**A veil falls away without a sound** _

_**Not day nor night, wrong nor right** _

_**For truth and peace you fight** _

_**Sing with me a song of silence and blood** _

_**The rain falls, but can't wash away the mud** _

_**Within my ancient heart dwells madness and pride** _

_**Can no one hear my cry..."** _

_...I knew it... This was in my third dream..._

"This song can be known in many ways. This song is for the one who chooses the water lily, the song for the one who chooses neither the cherry blossom nor the black rose, the song for the one who chooses both the cherry blossom and the black rose, the song for the one who walks down the path between two chasms..."

"Alex... Can I tell you something? It may sound crazy and weird..."

"What is it Logan?"

"Those three verses, a song of birthrights and love, a song of conquest and fate, a song of silence and blood... I dreamt listening those..."

"Huh? How did the dream go?"

"Well, they all seem similar, I was in a lake. There, I saw a lady, that lady was in all of the three dreams. In two of the three, she dances, one gracefully, the other erotic... The third, she was laying on the ground sobbing... They don't have something to do with you right?"

"Um..."

"Alex?"

"Well... It seems that you somehow dreamt about...me..."

"What?! How?"

"I don't know... But I know a thing or two in dancing... A relative of mine taught me to as well as the song and the pendant, this pendant I'm wearing is kinda a copy of hers, but it works the same as her pendant."

"What's with the pendant?"

"The song has a special power, I can use it by using this pendant."

"Ah, so how does it work?"

"It's...complicating to explain, but it helps, that's all I can properly say."

"I see..."

"Anyway, come on, let's get back. It's almost dark out, and Kendrick might be back and be looking for us by-"

"Now?" A voice was heard behind their backs, which surprised Logan and Alex.

"Hmph. What were you two talking about?" it was just Kendrick.

"Have to be eavesdropping huh... How long have you been here?" Alex's face showed annoyance on what his actions.

"Only for a minute. Now get up you two, it's nearing dark out."

The two got up as the three head back to the house.

* * *

While the three are heading home...

_Alex, you what were you two talking about?_

_Just about the song_

_You mean Lost in Thoughts All Alone?_

_Of course, duh..._

_Nothing else?_

_Well... I also did mention about uh...Anankos..._

_What the. Alex! You know full well this would spill the beans._

_I know, sorry about that! Sheesh... He isn't feeling all too suspicious about us._

_Alex, you know full well this'll take a lot for Logan to handle._

_Kendrick, I know... I was only being open with Logan that's all._

_Just be mindful about this next time alright?_

_Alright._

_Good._

_You know you should be a little more open to Logan, he's trustworthy..._

_Maybe... Well, we're already warming up with him, so no prob._

Kendrick and Alex finished their psychic talk as they arrive back to the house, where they ate, prepare the equipments and gears Kendrick found today and call it a day. For tomorrow is another day for the three...


	10. Conversation 2: Kendrick & Logan I

_11:01pm_

Logan: Hey Kendrick, you have time to have a talk with me?  
Kendrick: What is it you need Logan?  
Logan: I like to get to know you more.  
Kendrick: W-W-What?  
Logan: You heard me, I want to know more about you. I already knew Alex since she was my friend years ago.  
Kendrick: I-I don’t know.  
Logan: Come on, at least trust me Ken. In fact, out of the interesting people in my list, you’re actually on the top.  
Kendrick: Uh... W-Why am I at the top then?  
Logan: You’re very mysterious. I don’t know much about you other than the fact I know you have psychic powers. Can you be at least open with me? Whatever secrets you’re hiding, I’ll won’t tell. Even if it’s something Alex doesn’t know until now.  
Kendrick: ... ...Alright. I-I guess I should loosen up a bit.  
Logan: Of course man, you really should loosen up, you’ve been very tense. Anything bothering you?  
Kendrick: No, I’m alright... I shouldn’t mention to Logan about the times I lost control and almost consumed by my darkness that’s been fighting with me for as long as I can remember...  
Logan: You sure?  
Kendrick: Yes Logan, I’m good.  
Logan: So you ever had a family?  
Kendrick: ...  
Logan: Kendrick?  
Kendrick: Y-yes... I had a family...  
Logan: Oh, so how are they?  
Kendrick: I-I-I don’t want to talk about it Logan, if you’re gonna ask why, just no... Please, I just...can’t...  
Logan: I see, I’ll won’t ask more about them then...  
Kendrick: Yeah...  
Logan: You got a girlfriend?  
Kendrick: *sigh*  
Logan: Already out of the line?  
Kendrick: Yes, Logan. Ugh...well yeah I had once...  
Logan: So where is she?  
Kendrick: I-I don’t know...  
Logan: I see, well... I also had once...  
Kendrick: You too? What happened to her?  
Logan: I...can’t answer that...  
Kendrick: Something happened to your girl?  
Logan: ...  
Kendrick: ...Hey, just let out. I’ll won’t judge...  
Logan: *sigh* She...she was taken away from me...  
Kendrick: How?  
Logan: That day when the Federation took over ODIN and destroyed almost everything in my life, she didn’t make it... She was in a birthday party of one of her friends at her friend’s apartment...  
Kendrick: Why didn’t you go with her?  
Logan: I had to do some errands and all, that included helping out Hesh and dad... She understood that I have a lot to do. We both kissed and she went to her friend’s. I didn’t realize this was our last kiss and the last time to see her alive, well and healthy...  
Kendrick: ...  
Logan: When ODIN was destroyed, we rushed to the apartment, where it was collapsed. Luckily, the rescue team manage to get everyone out from the rubble, including my girlfriend... She looked like as if she was caught in a stampede... I was relieved that she’s alright at first. But when the medics found out she was internally bleeding and couldn’t be stopped, I-I couldn’t comprehend it... She was dying...  
Kendrick: ...  
Logan: I sat next to hear, trying to spend the last minutes being together. I was already breaking down as she placed her hand in my cheeks, wiping away the tears flooding out from my eyes. The last thing she said to me was “I’ll always be with you... And if you ever found someone else to be with, stay with that person... C-cause that person will be among the ones who’ll be there for you like how I was... I’ll love you...always... And if you ever get to meet another “one”, tell that person that I said to that person “Make sure you take good care of my Logan.” Cause that means you found someone to be once I’m gone... Logan, I love you...”. And after that she smiled one last time...before her crystal blue eyes closed one last time and she went limp, her warm touch faded into cold nothingness... I-I-I...couldn’t stop crying after she died...  
Kendrick: ... Logan...I’m sorry... I shouldn’t have forced you to open up a painful scar in your life.  
Logan: N-no... *sniff* I-It’s okay... It’s already in the past, there’s no point of wailing over it now... I already move on. I at least still have Hesh, Wade, Alex and the others... That includes you as well...  
Kendrick: Me...?  
Logan: Yeah, I’m glad we met back on that day...  
Kendrick: What day?  
Logan: When you pushed me out of the way, when I almost got hit and ran over by a car in the rain haha.  
Kendrick: Oh. That day... Yeah... I guess it wasn’t so bad...  
Logan: Hahaha...  
Kendrick: What’s funny Logan?  
Logan: Even when we’re having a deep and friendly conversation, you’re still very secure and not open.  
Kendrick: Ugh...  
Logan: It’s okay Ken, I know you’ll be open with me and start being open with me. It’s probably gonna take time.  
Kendrick: I guess he’s...good... W-What am I thinking...  
Logan: Thanks for taking some time to talk with me Kendrick. Hope that we’ll talk again sometime.  
Kendrick: No problem.

_In the middle of the night..._

_Kendrick: Ugh... W-Where am I...? It’s dark in here... Hello!!! Anyone hear me?_   
_???: HAHAHAHAHA!!!_   
_Kendrick: Shit... Not this again..._   
_???: ....kEnDRick..._   
_Kendrick: Stop... S-stop... P-please..._   
_???: iT’S nOt...RiGhT... nOt...RiGhT... nOt...RiGhT..._   
_Kendrick: Please...stop!!!_   
_???: ...FRieNds... I’m h...a...p...p...y..._   
_Kendrick: Shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up... I’M NOT YOU!!!_   
_???: KeNdRiCk, KeNdRiCk, KeNdRiCk, KeNdRiCk, KeNdRiCk, KeNdRiCk, KeNdRiCk, KeNdRiCk, KeNdRiCk, KeNdRiCk, KeNdRiCk, KeNdRiCk!!!_   
_Kendrick: I’M NOT GODDAMN YOU!!!!!!_   
_???: Hahaha... oF cOUrsE yOu ArE... Y...o...u... a...r...e... m...y... o...f...f...s...p...r...i...n...g... mY...sOn!_   
_Kendrick: YOU’RE NOT MY FATHER!!! I’M NOT YOU!!!_   
_???: yOu ArE... YoU’Re mY vEsSeL... tHerE’s nO eScaPe... yOu cAn’T hIdE FrOm mE... fRoM yOuR fAtHeR... YoU...aRe...aLoNe... YoU...aRe...aLoNe... YoU...aRe...aLoNe..._   
_Kendrick: STOP IT! SHUT UP! I’M NOT!_   
_???: tHeRe’s nO oNe tO hElp yOu nOw! aLl oF yOuR fRiEndS...WiLL diE!!!!!!_   
_Kendrick: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!_

Kendrick: *gasp* *heavy breathing* S-Shit... Where did I go wrong... I-I-If only...  
Logan: ...  
Kendrick: Hope it’s just some bad dream as usual...even if it’s actually happening inside me... *yawn* Oh crap, it’s just 1am... I guess I should get back to sleep...  
Logan: ... Kendrick... _I hope he’s okay..._


	11. Chapter 8: Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that took longer than before.
> 
> Sorry if it took very long haha
> 
> But I manage to update the story and made a new chapter, hope this is worth the wait. Tried my best for this one (Goddamn writer's block >:( ).

_It was just a peaceful and quiet night when..._

" _NOOOOOOO!"_

" _Holy shit!" Alex rushes to where the scream came from. When she looked at her left, no one came out, luckily the scream wasn't load enough to wake up the others and more importantly, the entire Federation base. When she turn to her right, it turns out the scream came from Kendrick's room._

_(Shit...) Alex came inside the room, it was all dark, no light other than the light that's coming from the open door she's at._

_At the end of the room, just at the left, she found her friend, panting and sobbing._

_He was whimpering and repeating._

" _I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't..."_

" _Ken! What happen?" she rushes to him, he was covering his face. But Alex can see streams of tears dripping from his face._

" _H-h-he k-k-keeps b-bothering m-me..." he whimpered._

" _Damn, same nightmare?"_

" _It w-won't s-stop... I-it gotten worse since the war started... I-I-I couldn't..."_

" _Hey, don't give in to him. Don't give up hope. Stay strong. He still hasn't taken over you yet and he'll won't if you stay sane and strong."_

" _T-this pain... I-It...iT h-H-hUrTs, aLeX..." a slight deep monstrous voice came out of Kendrick's mouth instead of his own._

" _Hey, hey, stay with me Kendrick, don't give in. I'm here, don't let him take you..." Alex tries to calm Kendrick, at least without the song. Which apparently worked, so good thing she'll won't use the song. She's already worn out from her past singings to tame Kendrick._

" _Look at me Ken." She turns Kendrick's face for him to face her as he partially uncover his face. The room was so dark that Alex couldn't see his face despite the light coming from the open door. But still sees his eyes. His right eye is brown as a chocolate and his left eye scarred and damaged, looking zombie like due to his iris being almost whitish as his eye was heavily scarred. His teary eyes met Alex's hazel eyes._

" _I'm here for you. And I'll won't stop until he leaves you alone. You are not alone Ken..." Alex gave an optimistic and caring smile as she hugs the psychic powerhouse, which he hugs back as he silently cries in his friend's arms. It's good that he at least found a friend to be with, especially as to how they have in common..._

* * *

As dawn breaks through the gloom sky of Manila...

_Alright sleepyheads! Time to get up!_ A voice echoed in both Logan's  & Alex's heads as they are startled awake.

"Shit! Kendrick don't scare us like that!" Alex frowned at Kendrick, who was also in the room, looking at the two.

"Well excuse me princess, it's already 7am, so you can head back to sleep your asses in a couple of hours. Now get your asses out and get a quick breakfast, we'll be teleporting back by the time it's 7:30."

_Heh... He's like the superior here..._ Logan made a small smile as the two get themselves up and get ready.

_A few hours later..._

The three ready themselves for to head back to California. Logan bringing a Honey Badger rifle and a MP-443 Grach handgun, Alex bringing an MR-28 marksman rifle and a M9A1 handgun, and Kendrick bringing two shotguns, an FP6 and a Bulldog, and two P226 handguns, which would be an akimbo weapon for him. All three also have their combat knives with them along as well as five C4 bombs, four Concussions, three 9-Bangs, two Throwing Knives and one Canister Bomb for each of them (Wow, that's a lot of weaponry Kendrick manage to obtain for them and a lot for them to bring). The trio set off to a straight road with no obstacles in the way.

"Alright you two, hold hands. Alex, hold Logan's hand. Logan, you hold my hand." The trio hold each other as they begin to dash. The three were met with the same whirring sound and sparks before they fast speed into the generated portal. While they're in the light tunnel, Logan had a...strange feeling about Kendrick, especially when he's holding his hand. He doesn't know, but whatever feeling he's having, there's nothing bad about it.

When they arrived, it was already dusk, but from what Logan noticed, they aren't really in California.

"Kendrick, where are we? This isn't California."

"Logan, we can't just simply teleport into US territory when we're considered a threat to them. We'll get caught and shoot us down without hesitation."

"So where are we?"

"No Man's Land. It may not be in your top of the list of the safest places to go on Earth. But we'll won't get caught that easily when this territory is abandoned and not much activity except for the Federation scouting around the territory for any useful resources and occasionally the US sending the Ghosts in missions here."

"But what about the Feds?"

"At a time like this, they're already less reliant with this place and I already noticed that Federation activities here have been decreasing. Right now, No Man's Land is really becoming nothing more than an gigantic and abandoned ruins."

"Let me guess, ever since LOKI was taken over?"

"Of course Alex, I thought it's theirs now. Aren't you guys going to use it to win the war against the Feds?"

"Don't know what's gotten in their heads..."

"So where are we in No Man's Land?"

"Santa Fe, the capital of New Mexico. Which is why we'll be driving to our destination."

"The hell? How are we going to drive there if the terrain in here is rocky as well as not stable?"

"What we're riding is an all-around car. And by all-around, doesn't just drive on land."

"...o...kay?" Logan felt mystified. _What did Ken mean by that? And how does Alex have no reaction about it?_

Regardless, he decided not to worry too much of it. The city looks in a complete ruins, dead quiet and not a single soul lingers around except for the trio. It's been already years now and the ruined city has already begun decaying and crumbling, especially with the craters and shifted land masses, which were cause by multiple quakes. The three manage to find their ride, which looks like a modified black and white Chevrolet Camaro.

"Alright, hope in you two, I'll be driving."

"But I thought it's my turn to drive Ken."

Kendrick sighs annoyingly, "I'll let you later Alex, now's not the time to argue about who gets to drive. We'll take turns."

"I call dibbs on the front seat!" Logan shouts out.

"Ugh...do I have to be the back seater..."

"Well, too bad for you little Alex. You're still a little girl."

"Who you calling little girl?!"

"Heh, I'm only kidding Alex." Kendrick smirks as he gets inside and start the engine while Alex rolls her eyes in annoyance and sat inside in the back seat. Logan gets in and takes the front seat next to Kendrick.

"So...why is it all-around?"

"You'll see. This isn't an ordinary Chevrolet."

Logan notices there are buttons just between his and Kendrick's seats. When Kendrick pressed one of them, Logan heard a weird sound and suddenly felt as if the car isn't touching the ground at all and the lightings inside changed from normal white to sky blue. Logan checked outside from the window and saw all four wheels are now sideways, glowing with the same sky blue color. He also notices that the car is now levitating from the ground.

"What are those?"

"Anti-gravity wheels. Don't bother asking where I found this car."

"Wow, we're going to fly there?"

"Not for the entirety of the trip, we need to travel safe. And we don't want to get shot down all of a sudden, we'll only fly if the airspace is safe and the terrain is too hard to get through. But we'll fly low, right now just sit back and rest you two, it'll take hours to reach California, we just have to pass through Arizona and Nevada. It's likely we'll pass through Las Vegas."

"Will it take days?"

"Nope, it'll take a day to reach there."

"Why in Santa Fe?"

"Cause there aren't any US and Federation activities going on here and it's the only spot. The rest of there area is still filled scouting US armies and Federation armies. It's likely they're looking for us here, though they wouldn't worry too much of three people against both of sides."

"I see. Welp, we going?"

"Yeah." The three then head their way.

_A few hours later_

So far, no trouble came to the three. They've reached Marble Canyon, sailing through the river that's at the bottom of the canyon. Night already fell and Alex dozes off while Logan looks down on the river, seeing his reflection along with the shining full moon that's shimmering the night sky and stars decorating it. Logan began to think of how Hesh and Wade are. It's two days since Logan decided to never side anyone. Sadly, everything became a misunderstanding and is now deemed a threat to both America and the Federation along with Kendrick and Alex. He felt guilty of pulling them into his shit. He felt sure they're getting tired of this and are suffering more than him despite the fact it only has been two days. He wishes that none of this is happening and the war to never have started years ago, but he had no power to do anything to prevent this, he can only walk down that path till he reaches the end. He can't turn back and only continue on no matter what.

Logan has been stuck for a long time in his thoughts while staring at his reflection in the river and did not realize he's stuck that way until...

_Hey, is something wrong?_

"N-no Kendrick, I'm fine. Do you have to always start a talk with a telepathic message?" Logan turns and raises an eyebrow at Kendrick.

"No, and also, you're not honest with me. I can tell that you're lying Logan." Kendrick sets the car to autopilot and turns his attention to Logan.

"Logan, what's wrong?" Kendrick asks calmly, trying to make sure Logan doesn't get scared shit of him. Even though his identity is not seen thanks to his mask and sunglasses, sporting a serious looking wear, serious personality and sounding stern and all makes him already an intimidating person to be with.

Logan takes a deep breath and sighs, "I'm sorry..."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"For getting you and Alex into this shit..."

"...I see..."

"If only there was a way to do something without betraying any of my friends. Well, I wasn't intending or wanting to."

"Logan, there's nothing you can do when you were trying to decide who you want to be with. And you shouldn't blame yourself for any of this."

"What you mean?"

"Look, me and Alex decided to help you cause you can't do this alone. It was us that decided to help, so there's no need for your apology."

"Oh..."

Kendrick looks back and sees the sleeping Alex, which Logan follows.

"Heh... Quickly went to sleep, she's probably the sleeping beauty in real life."

"Hahaha, you think so?" Logan laughed.

"Maybe."

"Is Alex your sister?" Kendrick quickly turns at Logan.

"Where the hell did you get that idea?"

"Well, you and Alex act like siblings fighting each other haha."

"To answer that question: no, we aren't. We're friends, just friends."

"Oh, so she's not your girlfriend either."

"...Yeah, she isn't."

"I thought you had."

"Yes I had, but it's not Alex. It's...someone else..."

"Who was she then?"

Kendrick didn't answer, only staring Logan in the eyes. Logan couldn't tell the expression on his face, but the silence gave Logan the meaning of what that means.

"...Was that question too far...?"

"Yeah..."

"Shit... Sorry about that."

"It's alright."

"But is she beautiful and kind?"

"Y-yeah... She...was..."

"She was huh... I wonder what happened to your girl to be honest, aren't you looking for her or something?"

"No."

"Don't you miss her?"

"...yeah. I...I miss her... Very much..."

"I see... Well, I'll won't ask too much about her if you couldn't talk about her if that's what you want."

"Mhmm..." Kendrick nodded and turns his attention to the route.

_I wonder if he's being open with me... Can't get ahead of myself if he's still not comfortable with me._

Logan thought to himself, however, he wasn't aware Kendrick telepathically heard his thoughts. Kendrick had no reaction to what he said and decided to stay silent, especially since he shouldn't be prying in his thoughts like that. If he were to trust him, and for Logan, trust Kendrick, he shouldn't be invading private bubbles.

"Um...Ken?"

"Hmm?"

"Is there uh...music?"

"Radio? Well, at a time like this, there aren't much though. But I doubt any of them are on right now. Music player, yeah, there is. If you want to turn on the music, just don't make it too loud."

"Why? Cause Alex will wake up cranky?"

"Not only that, we might get caught by either US troops, Ghosts or Federation troops."

"Oh." Logan then scans through the CD Albums that are found in the car. Strangely, none of them have coverarts. Logan decided to randomoy pick one and he did.

Opening the case, he saw that the CD is just plain white with the label "Music Playlist 8".

"Well, what a way to generically name your CDs."

"You got a problem with that?"

"Um...no. Not at all." Logan sighs and decides to place the CD in the player, he really needed some music to remove the silence that's been sticking around too long.

Then, the music played, it started with a sound of a guitar playing, it music is as if it's for singing by the campfire.

" _ **There's something dark inside of me. There is a ghost in this machine. There's a giant jagged hole. That twists and rips through my soul, like the roots of some old wretched tree. There's something dark inside of me."**_

Logan recognizes this song, he remembers the last time he heard this song was the last time he was having camp with this family before ODIN was taken over and destroyed everything. It was one of those songs his dad sang, playing with a guitar as well while Logan and Hesh sat together listening their father sing. He has a decent singing voice.

While Logan was silently humming to the song since he liked it, Kendrick was also listening to the song.

" _ **There's something haunting, oh my love. There's nothing good I'm thinking of. Still I'm gilded and groomed, gliding into the room. Saying such bold and beautiful things. There's something dark inside of me."**_

Kendrick also enjoys the song, he's heard the song before and liked it. But he also feels melancholic as the song also has a meaning...

A message...

Every song would have a certain meaning and message in its lyrics...

" _ **There's something rumbling in my mind. Secrets that you weren't meant to find. Thought you knew me so well? I will see you in hell. Before I let you live to tell what you've seen."**_

He can relate the situation he is in right now, it's very relatable to what he, Logan and Alex are in.

He and Alex do have a secret that isn't supposed to be revealed at all, not even Logan is supposed to know.

However…

The most prominent relation is Kendrick himself…

The darkness that dwells within him…

Is something that he fears…

Something that he doesn't want to let it take over him…

Something…that would endanger not just his loved ones…

But everyone…no matter where they are…

That kind of darkness is what Kendrick is dealing at this moment, still in full control of himself. Trying to stay sane, not just for the sake of himself, but for the sake of everyone else.

He began to think of Logan, he seems to be interested in him regardless, especially since he doesn't know much of Kendrick. He's completely curious and interested as hell for Kendrick. Right now, he doesn't know if that's supposedly a good or a bad thing. But the feeling Kendrick has right now warms him.

_There's something about Logan… He's curious and interested as fuck about me…_ he slightly turns and stares at Logan, who is staring blankly down at the river again, humming.

Usually, when he stares at someone, it would be a sign of suspicion and Kendrick always stares at someone suspicious.

Logan himself, however, isn't the type of person who'd be suspicious. Which Kendrick is beginning to question to himself…

_Why the hell am I staring at him?_ Kendrick frowns in confusion, he should be feeling suspicious about Logan, but there is nothing suspicious about him and yet…

He's staring at him, why is he staring at him?

_Huh... There's something about him..._ hidden behind his mask, he slightly smiles.

" _ **There's something dark inside of me. I need someone to set me free. So I call out your name. But you seem so far away. Anyway, who could save one like me? Cause there's something dark inside of me."**_

At that moment, Kendrick began to think of someone. It isn't Alex, it isn't Logan, it isn't Rorke, it isn't his girlfriend, it isn't his family even.

But his cousin...

It's been years now since he last saw him, he has been constantly trying to hear of what he's been doing. He and his cousin were like the best of friends regardless, especially since the two have things in common. He missed seeing him, seeing him full of life until now while Kendrick himself seems to have lost it as now he's more secure, dark, and hard. Kendrick however couldn't dwell too much of the past as he can't do anything to change, there's no turning back in a path, there never was.

Kendrick sighs in melancholy, _Oh buddy...I miss you, I wonder how you are at this very moment..._

He then gets a hold of himself and goes back to concentrate at the task in hand, that's enough sentimentality for him, it's back to reality.

_One and a half hour later_

The trio reached Las Vegas and they decided to stop there and rest in a hotel for the night.

Well, in an abandoned hotel considering Las Vegas is completely in ruins.

They went to Bellagio, which was one of the best hotels to stay in Las Vegas, it's still looking fine, but it's still abandoned and somewhat in ruins due to parts of the hotel having collapsed.

The three went up to the 5th floor and went into a guest room, which is still intact, but the glass window is shattered, so they can feel the cold breeze.

"Alright, we'll stay here for the night. Tomorrow, we'll be heading our way. You two can get some rest on the beds."

"Ken, what about you?" Alex asked.

"I'll be just sleeping on the floor."

"Are you sure?"

"It's fine, you guys need them more than I do."

"Um...okay..." Logan slightly sounded worried, but Kendrick wouldn't mind that.

As Logan goes to seeing the view of the Sin City...

_Well, I guess if you want something done right, do it yourself._ Logan heard a faint voice, it haunted him. He didn't want to be back here at all...

Cause it had haunted him since then...

* * *

" _Well, I guess if you want something done right, do it yourself." Logan comes to and wakes up only to be face to face with Rorke._

" _Ah, you're awake. Good. Nice to have the family back together, isn't it? We're just missing our quiet friend. Where's Keegan?" Logan looks up and is tied to a chair, along with his dad in front of him and his brother Hesh to his right, Rorke leaned over to Elias asking where Keegan is._

" _You know I'm not telling you a damn thing." His father glares at his once old friend._

" _No? Well, let's see if I can change your mind." Rorke picks up an MP-443 Grach he had holstered and shoots Logan in the stomach. Logan felt the shoot just pierce into his body, trying to bear the pain in his stomach._

" _No!"_

" _Son of a bitch! I'm going to kill you!" Hesh was already pissed off._

" _Easy, junior. I ain't even started with you yet."_

" _Well, that's a start dickhead." Logan looks up and glares at Rorke._

" _Logan! Look at me! Look at me, son!" Elias tries to call to him as Logan turns to look at his father._

" _That's right, you look at him. That's it. Show him how much pain he's causing you. Funny thing about your old man. He lets his men die to save his own ass." Rorke pats Elias on the stomach and leans down next to him._

" _Dammit, Rorke! This is between you and me! Leave my boys out of it!"_

" _You're talking to a superior, Lieutenant. Show some discipline."_

" _You were never one of us. You're not a Ghost!"_

" _Well..." Rorke then suddenly punches Elias in the face._

" _That's just cause I'm better than you. I've always been better than you!" he punches him again._

" _But you, you call yourself a Ghost?!" hits the Walker brothers' father again._

" _You're nothing! You and your sons, you're dead! Your name dies with you."_

_In anger, Logan manages to escape from his restraints and jumps out the chair and attempts to grab Rorke's gun from him, Rorke grabs on to Logan's right arm, which is wielding the pistol._

" _Woah! He's still got a little life left in him! Didn't he ever tell you not to aim guns at people? They could go off!" Rorke grunts and is able to get Logan to fire a shot at Elias._

" _That's it, Just a little more that way! Come on!"_

" _Dammit, Rorke, stop!" Hesh shouted, trying to escape from his restraints, but no luck._

" _Point...it...at...dad!" Rorke gets Logan to fire another shot at Elias and he lets go of Logan before he elbows Logan in the face, knocking Logan down to the floor._

" _Logan! Logan!"_

" _Wooh! You got fire in you, kid. I like that. Risking your life to defend your Captain. You could learn something from him, Elias." Rorke turns to Elias._

" _He's my son!" he angrily glares._

" _Yeah...and he's going to get to watch you die." Rorke then shot Elias three times before he throws him to the ground, next to Logan._

" _No! No! Dad! I'll kill you, you hear me?! I'll kill you, you son of a bitch! I'm gonna kill you! Motherfucker!" Hesh screams out from the top of his lungs at Rorke, now even going close into mercilessly trying to mutilate him with his bare hands if he have to._

_Elias looks at Logan, smiling, "I'm proud of you, Logan. Everything's gonna be...okay."_

" _D-Dad..." Logan felt helpless._

_Rorke places his foot on their father's head, and holds his pistol above Elias._

" _Oh...you are right, Elias. I'm not a Ghost. I'm the man that hunts them, and sends them back to the other side." Rorke pulls the trigger and blood splattered in front of Logan's face, Logan opened his eyes to see his father's lifeless face, Logan was horrified._

" _DAAAD! NOOO!" Logan heard his brother's cry. In a blink of an eye, they've lost their father, and it wasn't a peaceful death as well. Rorke took him away..._

_All because of hate, anger, and revenge..._

_Logan felt helpless and empty, he doesn't know what to do anymore..._

_Then, suddenly..._

_(Logan?) Logan heard a faint voice calling put to him._

_(Logan? You okay? Logan!) The voice grew louder._

* * *

"Logan!" He awakens with a flinch, he didn't know he was standing for hours, sleeping.

Logan was surprised, he was sleeping while standing, how could he have been standing the whole time while sleeping?

"You okay?" Logan turns to see Kendrick, holding him by the right shoulder. He's as usual still in his mask, but there was a little hint of worry in Kendrick's voice.

"I...I...I'm...not...sure..."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I don't understand, what's bothering you? If it's again about your decision, we've already talked about this."

"No, it's not that at all!" Logan looks down with a slight depressed face that he thought would at least be not recognizable for Kendrick to see what he's feeling.

"...It's...something really personal that I don't want to talk about."

"I see... We'll talk about this tomorrow alright. In the mean time, get in bed and rest. We got a big day ahead of us Logan, we're already near." Logan nodded at Kendrick's reply with a small smile as Logan and Kendrick go to call it a day.

Logan, however, wondered if Kendrick looked into his mind to see what he's been thinking.

But regardless, he and Logan will talk about this tomorrow when they wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried my best and I might have made things weird or what, but hey, manage to update the story after so long.
> 
> Hope that wait was worth it.
> 
> The song that was in the story is There's Something Dark by Dustin Kensrue, I like the meaning behind the song, even Kendrick sees the meaning and message of the song. So I thought of adding it here.
> 
> The link to the song: /watch?v=AQkwv0X3JfM (search in YouTube)


	12. Chapter 9: He Owns Me, I Am Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest chapter I've done lol, but that's cause I need to at least update it, I've been busy lately. But anyway, enjoy.
> 
> Sorry it took too long (Again)

_I_ _t's only two in the morning, it was only just a peaceful night in a small town. In a house with a blue roof that resides in the mountainside along with some of the other houses, a young boy, who's 12 to 13 years of age, was sleeping peacefully._

_However, it didn't last long when a loud bang from the door downstairs startled him awake. Luckily, his mom and his little sister couldn't exactly hear the loud knocking of the door downstairs cause they all are deep in sleep, considering the fact he is psychic._

_The boy went downstairs to check who's knocking in the middle of the night._

" _God... who could be knocking at this time? Better not be him again, I thought he disappeared into the unknown or something..." as he yawns and opens the door to see who it was..._

_He was met with a young man, who's wearing a white short sleeve dress shirt that's been stained with plenty of blood and dirt, torn and unbuttoned, revealing his built hard chest and abdomen, a light tan casual pants that's slightly torn as well and covered in dirt and blood. The man was stained and covered in blood and sweat, however, he doesn't look hurt, but he looked shaken and paranoid._

_When the boy opened the door, the man right away rushed inside, he was really shaken as if the most terrifying thing has happened to him. The boy stepped aside in shock and immediately recognizes him._

" _Oh man! Kuya, what happened?" the boy rushes to the man, still shaken._

_He whispered and whimpered repeatedly, "I-I killed them... I killed...them... I... I..."_

_The man was hyperventilating and the boy tried to figure out what's wrong with him._

" _Shit. Kuya, what happened to you?!"_

" _I...I killed them... I killed them... Oh God, I'm scared."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I killed them."_

" _Killed who?"_

" _Those wanted criminals who have been terrorizing the town for a month! T-they tried to do whatever shit to me, b-but t-t-then h-he came and t-they couldn't grasp it for a second!"_

" _Who?"_

" _I thought you stopped him for good."_

" _What are you talking about?"_

" _He's inside me... He's inside me, and he's trying to take over me!"_

" _Who are you talking about?!"_

" _G-G- Argh!" the man yells in pain as the boy holds him to support his body. He couldn't understand how he's in pain considering he's not injured, but then knew he was mentally exhausted._

" _Hang on, you okay?"_

" _I-I don't know..." the man sobbed._

_The boy took time to try recognizing what the man has said and was shocked when he learned._

" _That's...impossible, we defeated him. How could he be back? You must be hallucinating. I mean I know you've had a lot of nightmares, hallucinations, weird stuffs happening in the surroundings, those are just your powers, you're probably trying to control them."_

" _Damn, what can I do to get you to understand me damn it!? I already know how to control my powers! Someone is trying to take control over me! What can I do to make you understand me!?" the man shows his shaky and bloody hands to the boy._

" _I got blood all over myself! I-I'm not sure what to do know right now. I-I-I'm s-scared." he whimpered and began to breakdown._

_"He...owns me... H-he... is me. I-I am him..." he falls on to his knees and began to sob. The boy picks him up and had him sit on the couch as the man continue to sob. The boy tried to comfort him._

_"Hey... You ain't him alright. You may have come from him, and you're adopted. But you're nothing like him, you never did. And he'll won't try to control you and he'll won't come back..."_

_The man turns to face the boy, his eyes already dry and red from the fact all of his tears have been used._

_"We still have each other don't we?" the boy gave a warm smile to him, the man slightly smiled back, though it was a sad smile, he was already beginning to be reassured._

_"Y-Yeah..."_

_"So don't worry, I'm here for you alright. And just know you can fight him, you're stronger than him. I know you are."_

_"Thanks... How can I even do without you..."_

_The boy hugged him as the man hugged him back._

_"Oh, almost forgot, try to wash off the blood and dirt before you sleep. And we'll figure this out tomorrow."_

_"I know."_

* * *

In the middle of the night in Las Vegas, Kendrick slowly woke up, he couldn't really sleep. He knows that fact that he's a night owl and he doesn't feel tired nor fatigue right now.

_Ugh... I couldn't sleep..._ Kendrick frowns, he gets up from the floor and sees only Logan still asleep...

The weird and warm feeling slowly came crawling back to Kendrick as well as the weird thoughts.

_Man... He looks cute when he sleeps..._ the man smiles, but then snaps out, feeling confused.

_W-w-wait... Why am I thinking of him this way?_ while Kendrick is trying to comprehend himself, he notices Alex isn't in the bed sleeping and...

_**"Swirling around and around... Born from the foam, our wishes tip forth the scales of fate..."** _

He hears someone singing, he immediately recognizes the voice belongs to Alex as he looks through to see her slow dancing on the waters of the fountain, she was literally walking on water, not submerging. Pretty much normal for Kendrick since it wasn't the first time. Light blue light and aura begins to shine the surroundings, the fountain looked as if there's a massive light is found since it was glowing light blue. He walks out and telekinetically floats himself down to the fountain to see his friend.

_**"From pools of tears on this earth... Reaches a hand, searching for distant lights... O, lead us now to the tomorrow... With the unbreakable sword only you can wield...to give the true awakening to hope still sound asleep... Bring us a true peace of mind... The light in you resonates... So bright and great... Too strong to be contained... Chasing the darkness away... You alone bring on the dawn of our fates..."** _

"You couldn't sleep?" Kendrick walks on the water as well with, of course, his telekinetic powers to walk to Alex as she finishes singing.

"Yeah... Even though the bed I was sleeping was comfy I guess. You?"

"I'm just not really tired. I'm a night owl anyway."

"You sure this does not have something to do with him?"

"Yeah, that's not really the reason. Like I said I'm a night owl."

"Alright."

"I never heard these lyrics before, what verse was it?"

"Oh, I made them up. It actually blends well with the tune too."

"Really?"

"Well duh of course."

"Huh... I actually like it though."

"You think so?"

"Um...no I hate it. Yes of course Alex."

"No need to be sarcastic with me."

"Says the girl who's also sarcastic."

"...Touché..."

"...Alex?"

"Hmm?"

"I've been having these...weird feelngs and thoughts lately..."

"And?"

"You ever had these kinds of feelings?"

"I don't een know what you're talking about, what is this about?"

"It's been happening since..." Kendrick felt slightly hesitant, but tries to stay strong to let it out.

"...Logan came."

"You have a problem with him?"

"What, no. It's not that... I have no problem with him at all."

"Then what is it about him that's making you feel like that?"

"There's...something about him... And I don't know how to explain nor describe this..."

"Hmm... Well, if you can't really describe the feeling you're telling me, try to continue on with that feeling. Maybe it's your first time for you to feel that way..."

"You honestly think it's a good idea?" Kendrick narrows his eyes.

"...Maybe?"

"Alright. Honestly... I think this isn't the first time... In fact, I never had this feeling for a long time..." Kendrick sighs.

"You think so?"

"I guess..."

"Huh... Well, you'll learn of that feeling eventually. Anyway, I'm already heavy-eyed. Come on, time for us to hit the hay."

Kendrick nodded and walked with Alex back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the wait (again), but I was REALLY having a busy time I couldn't easily come up with the next part and do it. But I'm trying my best.
> 
> However, it looks like Kendrick is questioning about his feelings, and it has been a long time since he had that feeling now.
> 
> The song was based of a fan-made lyrics of Lost in Thoughts All Alone, credits the person - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NtiGPvcxBSU


	13. Chapter 10: Weird Shit Normally Happens

_Logan found himself in what seems to be a hallway that looks old and abandoned and there're some blood stains decorating the old walls and floors. The lights were quite dim as well. Logan felt uneasy and walks aimlessly through the dark halls, lights flickering. When he reaches the end where the halls split, one going left and one going right, he heard a girl scream from behind._

" _HE'S COMING!" the girl shouted, Logan slightly recognizes the voice. She sounded terrified..._

" _Alex?" Logan looks back when he heard their voices echo down the hallway._

" _Shit! Quick, I found a place to hide! You two, hurry!" it sounded like Kendrick, their breathings were really panicky._

_Then, Logan looks at the end of a hall, at the other side, there was a big and burly man, his head bald, his eyes are discolored and almost completely white, most of the flesh in his face were ripped off, only wearing a pair of brown pants, brown combat boots, and chains wrapped around his wrists and ankles, all gorily splattered in blood. The man looks at Logan's direction, he began his pursuit at Logan, the sound of chains rattling._

_Logan freaked out and went to the left hallway, running as fast as he can, away from the man. He wished he had his weapons, but he wasn't sure if they can bring down a guy like him who's chasing after him._

_Apparently, it was a dead end and Logan looks back to see the man running down the hall towards him as Logan goes to the door on the right and slams it shut and locked it. He then looked for a way out in the dark room he is in, there weren't any windows._

" _FUCK!" Logan panicked and decided to look for a place to hide, there was a closet and he proceeds to go inside as the door began to bang, the man is breaking through the door._

" _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck." Logan cursed whispery as he hears the door finally gave way, the mans breathing sounded like an animal, a beast._

" _Who's there?! Come out!" the voice also sounded monstrous. Logan was shaking._

" _Little ghost... You don't have to hide from me. I just want to help you." the sounds of chains filled Logan with dread, this feels worse than getting stuck in a pit and he's completely defenseless against this guy._

_(Oh fuck me...) Logan covered his mouth with both hands, his tears threatening to slip from his eyes._

" _All right... I'll find you." the man snarled like an animal. Logan stayed inside for God knows how long..._

_It felt like hours and the sounds of the chain and the breathing of the monstrous man is gone. But Logan wasn't sure if it's safe to come out yet._

_(Shit. Where the fuck am I?) Logan wondered, where is he in? Unfortunately, his thoughts were interrupted by the sudden opening of the closet and Logan is face to face with the monstrous man, his completely white eyes staring down on Logan's terrified eyes._

" _You!"_

" _OH SHIT!" his gigantic hand grabbed Logan and threw him across the room, hitting his head first._

_Logan shook his head and sees him heading over to Logan. Logan is cornered, he's got nowhere else to run._

" _Just lay there. I'm coming. You won't have to kill yourself."_

" _Please no! No! NO!"_

* * *

Logan wakes up terrified, his breathing fast and heavy.

"Holy shit!" Logan calms himself down as he takes a moment to try to learn of what he just went through.

Usually, he's had nightmares about the pit, but for this nightmare, it's completely different, in fact, he doesn't remember having to get lost in a creepy hallway while being chased by a scary big guy. It even feels weird when Kendrick, Alex, and an unknown person were in his dream.

That's just...weird...

"I hope this isn't me going insane... I've had it with all this shit..." Logan got himself up and stretched himself as he looks outside to see the morning light raining over the Sin City.

However, Alex and Kendrick are still asleep and the light isn't getting them awake. Logan checks through his watch, which he kept adjusting last night thanks to the fact he's going places, and notices it's only 6:30 in the morning.

_Huh... They're still asleep, since it's early, I'll let them take more time to snooze..._

How he thought of letting them continue resting reminded Logan of something that made him feel upset...

_Sorry I didn't wake you. Thought you could use the sleep._ Hesh's voice echoed in Logan's head.

_I wonder how he is now... I hope he's okay..._ Logan sighs as he gets up fixes himself.

Logan notices Kendrick's bag and had a thought

_Hmm... I wonder what's in there, other than weapons and ammo of course... Should I?_ His curiosity took over and tempted him to check, which apparently, he gave in.

When he opened, other than the other weapons and ammo, he saw inside some of the familiar items he saw in the drawer back in the ruined house. There was the badge, the phone that's different, and the hookshot.

_Where did he get those stuffs...?_ As Logan scans inside, he hears as if someone was startled awake, in fact, someone did. Kendrick just woke up, his breathing heavy. Logan zipped it closed and retreated away from the bag.

"Shit.. At least it ain't him again..."

"Ken, you okay?"

"Yeah Logan, I'm fine. No need to worry..."

"You sure? You woke up startled."

"Just a bad dream."

"Huh... Even I woke up from a nightmare. But...this nightmare was different from some of my usual ones."

"I see, well welcome back to reality, where you'd rather be."

"Heh, yeah..."

"Alex, wake up, time to get moving. You got enough rest, unless you want another one of those cold shoulders I've been giving you and I'm planning to raise its power." Kendrick shook Alex awake as she groans and moans, slowly getting up with a yawn.

"Get up you lazy ass."

"Damn Kendrick, relax, let me try to stretch myself. I haven't had a good sleep for a long time."

"You can go back to your beauty sleep when we finish this shit. Now come on, time to get moving."

_Two hours later_

The trio scavenged for any more supplies they can find inside the hotel before they can continue on to California, which is already a couple of kilometers away since they're in Nevada.

Logan just finished searching in a shop to see if anything useful or important was left behind, only found a taser. He accidentally bumps into Kendrick, who was behind him and just finished searching the last place they'll be looking.

"Shit. Sorry Kendrick."

"It's fine." Logan notices that he's wearing earphones.

"Um...what's with the earphones?"

"...Nothing."

"How will you hear any hostiles that might be coming?" Logan frowns at Kendrick, thinking that he's inconsiderate of what they're in.

"I'm psychic, what you think? I can sense anyone's presence and if I spot someone who might be a threat I'll alert you two of his or her presence."

"How?"

"Telepathy of course..." Kendrick sighs in frustration.

"Oh..." Logan then thought back of why Kendrick's wearing earphones.

"Kendrick, would you mind telling me why you're wearing earphones?"

"Uh..." Kendrick began feeling nervous, though trying to hide it from Logan but.

"No need to be nervous, remember, try to open up at least..."

"I...was listening music."

"Oh, what song are you listening?"

"Well... It's not like I'm a fan, but I like the song and I can see the message in that."

"Oh, what song you're talking about?"

"...It's none of your business."

"Kendrick, just please stop being uptight with me, just let me listen." Logan took one earphone from Kendrick and listened to whatever song Kendrick was listening, Kendrick froze in nervousness.

" _ **This is the life! Hold on tight! And this is a dream! It's all I need!"**_

Logan immediately recognizes the song, it's been a while since he last heard of it.

" _ **You never know where you'll find it! And I'm gonna take my time yeah! I'm still getting it right! Rai-right!"**_

"This is the Life... You were listening to a Hannah Montana song were you?" Logan grinned, which Kendrick began to feel even more nervous.

"Ugh... Yeah, I was listening to that."

"Hahaha, I never thought you're listening to a Hannah Montana song!" Logan laughed.

"I know, it's stupid of me to be listening to this song..."

"Huh? No, of course not, it's just for a very serious and intimidating guy, you seem to have some soft spots haha. I actually like this song too, though I ain't a fan of Hannah Montana, can say the same for you."

"Of course. Not really into watching these kinds of shows."

"I know, same for me."

"Oh, I almost forgot. What happened to you?"

"Huh? What you mean?"

"You were standing up, sleeping somehow without falling to the ground."

"Well... It's nothing to worry of."

"Still couldn't talk about it?" And there's the little worry in Kendrick's voice.

"Look..." Logan sighs.

"It's...something I couldn't bear to talk about..."

"I see... It's okay, you don't have to tell."

"Let me guess... You looked into my mind." Logan sighs again with annoyance added in the sound and looking at Kendrick with an annoyed looked.

"No, I didn't read your mind."

"Why not?"

"Logan... If we're to trust each other, I can't use my powers to take advantage of you, especially if you couldn't tell me something you don't want to talk about. I can wait."

"And how long can you wait?"

"Until you decide to come right into my doorstep and feel ready to tell me."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I can continue waiting." Kendrick shrugs. Well, he sure is quite a patient guy...

"Alright..." Logan deeply breaths, taking a moment. Seems Kendrick is allowing Logan to take his time to make himself feel ready to share it.

"Well, this is the last of the place we can search."

"Yeah. Alex, you done?" Kendrick talked through his comms.

"Yeah, finished looking, only found some leftover ammo."

"Alright, me us at the lobby." The two went to the lobby where they meet up with Alex.

"Well, time to head to California." said Alex.

Just as the trio are about to leave, Kendrick froze.

"Wait."

"What?" Logan asked while he and Alex stopped and looked at Kendrick.

Kendrick closed his eyes, looking like he's concentrating for a moment. It only took a couple of seconds till...

"Shit!"

"What is it?" Alex and Logan were confused when something rolled underneath their feet.

"Hide! They found us!" Kendrick pushes the two with telekinesis while he jumps away from what turns out to be a hand grenade which soon explodes.

The explosion then was followed by a rain of bullets as Kendrick shields himself and runs for cover while Logan and Alex went for cover as well.

"What the hell was that?!" Alex shouted as she brings out her Honey Badger.

"It's the Feds!" Kendrick responded as he begins shooting the attacking Federation soldiers.

"Damn! How did they find us?!" Logan asked Kendrick.

"No idea, doesn't matter. We have to get the hell out of here, there might be more outside!"

The three fought off the Feds and manage to take down all five of them who are in the way.

"Come on! We need to get to the car now!" Kendrick rushes in front of Logan and Alex to shield them in case whatever shit will happen. Unfortunately, the moment they went out, they were met with a group of Federation soldiers, trucks and helis.

"Fuck!" Kendrick created a shield in front of himself , Logan, and Alex as another rain of bullets hits them. Not a single bullet manage to pierce through the psychic barrier.

"Dammit! We can't get passed them!" Alex exclaimed.

"What should we do?!" Logan was filled with desperation, knowing that they're trapped.

Once the three went back to cover, they take a moment to try to think through.

"Guys, any idea how we can get out?" Logan asked.

"I've actually looked around the place while you two were in the other area. Apparently, there aren't. UGH!" Alex became frustrated.

"Kendrick, can't we just teleport?"

"We need room for us to do a successful teleportation, otherwise, we'd end up hitting something or someone and we'll won't be able to teleport. There isn't enough space for us to teleport out of here."

"SHIT! So how can we get the hell out?!" Logan was terrified, how can they get out of this shit?

"..."

"Kendrick?"

"...I...guess I have no choice..."

"What?" Logan was confused, but Alex's eyes went wide in shock.

"Oh hell no! Kendrick!"

"I know Alex, but this is already a worst case scenario." Kendrick sighs.

"But Ken, you only have five psionic barriers left! You can't risk yourself into breaking another barrier!"

"We got no choice!"

"Psionic barriers? What the fuck you guys are talking about?!"

"It's nothing that you should worry of Logan! Right now, you and Alex have to run away from me as fast as you can!"

"I don't understand! What are you talking about?!"

"It doesn't fucking matter, now go!"

"But Ken!"

"GO ALEX!" Kendrick shouted as he telekinetically pushes Logan and Alex far away from himself.

Alex got up quickly and grabs Logan's hand and dashes off, dragging Logan while he tries to get up.

"Dammit Kendrick! Ugh! Come on Logan!" The two continue to run away as fast as they can.

"We're leaving Kendrick? Why the hell are we leaving Kendrick?! We can't just leave him!"

"Logan, trust me, you don't want to know!"

As the two disappear in Kendrick's sight, he turns back to see the Feds still attacking. Kendrick deeply sighs...

"Dammit, if only I ain't forced to do this... But...there's no other way." Kendrick breaths deeply as he concentrates himself, dark red aura beginning to manifest around him as he slowly stands up.

Logan and Alex continue to run as they hear screams echoing past their ears, stopping the two dead on their feet and looking back.

"Holy shit! Where did the screams come from?" Logan had a worried look on his face, but there was no answer from Alex, her face filled with dread as a big blast of dark psionic energy begins to come rushing at the two.

"Fuck! Logan run!" Alex drags Logan away from the blast as the two head over to the stairs where the next floor is, but it was a dead end and are trapped.

"Oh God no!"

"Alex, what the fuck is going on?!" The two turn to see the blast almost reaching them as they brace for it. Luckily, it didn't reach them as the blast fades away, the blast manage to destroy everything in its radius. All it's left within the radius was nothing but the remains of the hotel, mostly piles of rubble.

"What the hell was that? Some psychic explosion?" Logan asked.

"Not exactly." the two went back down and set out to look for Kendrick.

There was nothing left but ruins in the area, Logan felt worried.

"Could Kendrick be alright?"

"Hopefully... Hopefully he is..."

The two searched through the ruins of the hotel. What kind of psychic attack did he just used? And how was it powerful enough to obliterate an entire structure? To Logan, he's clueless, confused as to what the hell just happened. But to Alex, she knows full well of it and she's scared shitless of that. The blast almost got them killed, but they manage to be inches away from it. One thing is for sure, today is just...peachy... Just...peachy...

Logan and Alex manage to come back to where the lobby once was, which is now flattened and in ruins. But there was no sign of Kendrick, but they caught a sight of something and the sighting is completely messed up that Alex looks away, horrified while Logan looks on in complete shock. Bodies of different Federation soldiers lay on the ground, it was a gorily bloody mess.

"What...the fuck..."

"Fuck this." Alex's face was filled with disgust.

Although the gore sight is one, but what worries Logan the most is where Kendrick is. It was confusing as to why he told them to get as far away from him as possible until he saw the aftermath of what just happened. Logan is filled with questions and confusion. How is he capable in all this...weird things? That's one question, but Logan has a ton of questions to ask. However, it's best to question Kendrick step by step. He didn't want to annoy Kendrick too much if he isn't comfortable to answer them. Right now, all they have to worry of is where Kendrick is.

"Motherfucker. Where the hell are you Kendrick?" Alex sounded annoyed, but it wasn't enough to overcome how worried she is.

In the distance, a deep red aura is seen emitting in the distance. Logan began to have a feeling of dread while Alex recognizes whatever Logan doesn't know and runs off, heading for it.

"Alex!" Logan chases Alex, trying to keep up. The aura is coming from a plaza nearby.

When they came, they caught a sight of a person kneeling down, trying to hide himself or something while dark aura is emitting and surrounding him. The person was whimpering, saying incoherent words from his quiet voice.

"Kendrick? Is that you?" Alex recognizes him.

"Kendrick...?" Logan tries to get closer to Kendrick.

"Logan, stay back. I'll handle this. I don't want anything bad happening to you." Alex halts Logan before he can continue going near him.

Alex slowly walk towards Kendrick, the red aura intensifying as she drew near him. The feeling of dread is all over her, but never showed it nor she was overwhelmed by it. Knowing what she's dealing with and she's dealt this before.

"Kendrick?"

"Nngh..." Kendrick curled in pain as a red shadowy and monstrous hand crawls up to Kendrick's head and pulls his head up.

"GAH!" The way it pulled his head up makes it look like it's trying to snap his neck.

"Shit! Kendrick!" Alex didn't hesitate to go ahead in doing what she knows is the easiest way to help him.

_**"You are the ocean's gray waves…Destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach…"** _

Bright blue aura began to engulf around her and Kendrick, the bright aura beginning to overcome the dark aura surrounding Kendrick.

_**"Yet the waters ever change…Flowing like time, the path is yours to climb…"** _

"Nngh... NNGH!" Kendrick groaned in agony and pain as he fell to the ground lifelessly while the dark aura and shadow disappears. His breathing was heavy. Alex kneels down to check on her friend, having a worried look when she saw how Kendrick is struggling.

"Kendrick? You okay?" Alex attempts to hold Kendrick by the shoulder, but he flinches and pulls away from her as if her touch burned him.

"G-Go...g-go away..." Kendrick's voice broke, how he sounded really got Logan. Kendrick sounded really terrified, which is something that's really out of personality since he's been used to Kendrick being brave and a total badass. Regardless, Logan became concern for him and goes to him, kneeling down and tries to hold him too.

"Kendrick...?" but was met with the same reaction from Kendrick, which makes Logan worried all the more.

"D-Don't...p-please..." Kendrick whimpered.

"Kendrick, please... We can't go if you're going to lay there..." said Alex, Kendrick faces the two, the mask and glasses still hid his face, but Alex knows for certain how Kendrick is feeling.

"You have to get up." Alex carries Kendrick up with Logan helping and the two carry Kendrick by his arms to the car and Alex places him at the backseat where he lays down, occupying most of the seat.

"Who's going to drive?"

"Well, of course. Me, duh..." Alex takes the driver's seat while Logan takes the front seat once again with Alex.

"Alex, how long will it take to reach California?"

"Not too long. Depends on what happens to us and whatever anyway."

"Alright, now let's get out of here. I'm beginning to relieve bad memories of this place..."

"No prob."

_An hour later_

Nothing exactly happened since they left Las Vegas, the whole time everyone was silent. Alex still driving, Logan sitting next to her looking on through the view of the world around him, and Kendrick still laying down on the back seat. The silence was bugging Logan, especially when Kendrick hasn't said a single thing since they left the Sin City. Logan thought of playing some music, but he felt that it isn't a good time to listen to music. All he could do is stare at the deserted land with the cloudy skies making the land look dim and somewhat dull and abandoned or wrecked cars scattering on the road. It looked like something out of a zombie apocalypse movie and while Logan does enjoy watching zombie films, having a zombie apocalypse in real life wouldn't be a cool thing to have, ain't like how it's done in video games whether if it's Left 4 Dead or Resident Evil. Though Logan wondered what's worse, a war or a zombie apocalypse. Regardless, the world is fucked up now...

Logan's thoughts then shift back to reality and to Kendrick, worried of his well being. Kendrick was laying down still, his unmoving body making it unsettling all the more.

"...Kendrick?"

No answer...

"Kendrick...?"

Still no answer...

_Shit... I'm beginning to worry of him... What happened back there really did something to him. What did he do that left him like this...?_ Logan wondered what went wrong, not caring whether Kendrick can still hear him or not since he's psychic.

"...He'll be alright."

"Huh?"

"Ken will be okay. There's nothing to worry..."

"How are you so sure?"

"This isn't the first time he's ever done that."

"Do what? Create some psychic blast that leaves everything in rubble and anyone caught either mutilated, mangled or whatever shit and then...whatever! Fuck! I don't get this crap!"

"Well, it's complicated. So it'll be hard for you to understand."

"No shit..."

"...Do you care for Kendrick?"

"What?" That caught Logan by surprised.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Do you care for Kendrick?"

"U-Uh...why?"

"Nothing, seems to look like you're restless since we left Vegas."

"Y-Yeah..."

"Even if you barely know him?"

"Well... I'm trying to get him to open up with me."  
"Huh... Well, he's a very private person. So it's going to take a lot of effort till Kendrick finally opens up with anyone."

"Is he always this tense?"

"Yeah. And it ain't his fault for being like this..."

"...Is it because of Rorke?"

"Not really. Rorke is just the one that adds it up for Kendrick and the one that really changed him."

"What do you mean?"

"The Kendrick before is way different from the Kendrick we know today. But that's all I can say."

"What you mean different?"

"I told you, that's all I can say. The rest is for Kendrick to talk about if he decides to be open with you."

Logan sighs, he's really curious of him. What did Alex mean by different? Guess it'll take time for Logan to figure out.

_Damn they're really puzzling to know about, specifically Kendrick as well as Alex even though I knew her before..._

He looks back at Kendrick, still in the same position. Though his face isn't seen, Logan can tell that he's asleep right now from the looks of how he's laying. Logan thought that he'll be fine since he's resting...

But not for long...

"NO!" he wakes up screaming and startled, it scared the hell out of Logan and Alex. Alex almost lost control of the car since she got startled by the scream.

'"Oh fuck! What happened?" Alex manage to keep the car on the road. Logan looks back at the now awaken Kendrick, he was breathing in a very fast paced.

"Kendrick?" Logan called out. Kendrick quickly snaps at Logan in the face.

"You okay?"

Kendrick slowly turns away from Logan as he slowly lay down in the seat.

"Fuck..." his voice silently came out of his mouth.

"Kendrick, you alright?"

"I'm... I'm fine..."

"You sure about that? You don't look nor sound alright..."

"I said I'm fine. No need for you worry."

"Then what's with the fact you sounded like you were sobbing and you suddenly went touch sensitive whenever me and Alex try to touch you."

"It's none of your concern Logan. I'll be alright."

"How should I know if you're alright?! You just woke up scared as hell!"

"I only had a bad dream Logan! That's all I can say, just the usual bad dream where I was faced with my greatest fear like how everyone does."

"Ken, I'll won't be judging you for whatever shit you're having cause I ain't one who judges people right away. Everyone gets scared, I don't give a fuck if I hear or see you screaming in horror. There's nothing to worry about when I'm with you. I...care for...you..."

"What?" Kendrick looks back at Logan, his voice sounded surprised.

"I...I care for you..."

"Why do you care for me? How is it out of all people other than Alex you care for me? You don't fucking know me."

"That's because you're not being fucking open to me!" That really got Kendrick when Logan responded back angrily.

"How should I know you if you keep sheltering yourself? You're still doing this until now..."

"Logan..." Kendrick looks down.

"I'm sorry... I know it's a big pain in the ass to get through me, but I couldn't be open since the time I first met Rorke."

"What do you me-" Logan stopped for a moment. If he is trying to be close with Kendrick, then what he's doing now only pushed him away. It only made him shelter himself even more...

_Shit... I'm only making him shut me out..._

"Why do you have to waste time with me?"

"Huh?"

"Why would you want to hang around with me out of anyone else? I'm no good for anyone, not even for you!"

"Why the fuck would you think that way?! I want to know more of you! I want to be friends with you! I want to be with you!"

"You don't know me Logan! And you do not want to no more of me!"

"What makes you think I shouldn't know more of you?"

There was no answer from Kendrick, instead Kendrick looked away and went back to laying down. Logan can only sigh, "Try to get some rest..."

Everything went silent between the two. The feeling of guilt began to take over Kendrick as he continues to look away and stare up the ceiling of the car.

_How can I be such a fucking coward..._ Kendrick quietly sighs.

_How can Logan ever want to be with me if I'm in this shit? Damn it... I was supposed to be open with him, trust him. Why am I being a coward?!_ he clenches his fists angrily hard, his feelings of anger being mixed with sadness. The mixture made it even worse for Kendrick, and the painful feeling from his actions back in Vegas isn't helping.

Kendrick tried to rest, but...

_kEnDrIcK... kEnDrIcK... kEnDrIcK..._ ghostly whispers began to invade his ears, his eyes growing big and wide in fear, and his breathing beginning to go shaky.

_iT... HuRtS..._

"N-N-No..."

_iT... HuRtS... iT... HuRtS..._

"N-No... P-P-Please..." Kendrick whimpered, though neither Logan nor Alex hear his cry. And Kendrick is at least glad they don't know, they are worried enough of him.

_iT... HuRtS... kEnDrIcK... iT... HuRtS..._

"G-G-Go away... P-Please..." he shuts his eyes close tightly and covers both of his ears.

Unfortunately, the ghostly whispers won't stop and monstrous voices began to invade him.

Kendrick is psychic, but his powers won't stop the whispers sadly.

The monstrous voices continue to echo in Kendrick's ears, as if these voices are surrounding him, like he's surrounded by a crowd screaming and shouting at him in the ears in a distorted tone.

Logan looks back to see Kendrick squirming in pain, he felt helpless and he couldn't do anything to help him.

_What can I ever do to help him...?_ he couldn't do anything, but look at Kendrick covering his ears as if the sirens are booming into his ears.

"I assure you Logan... He will be alright, this happened before and soon he'll be all good."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. He'll be fine, and that's nothing to worry about."

"Alright..." Logan sighs. The three continue on driving on the lonely highway.

_Some time later_

The trio stopped by at a small abandoned motel, it's already dusk and they're still quite far from California. Logan and Alex checked for any suspicious things, whether if it's from the Federation or the Ghosts. So far, nothing to be worried of while the rest here for a while before heading back to the road to head over to their destination. The two head back to the car to get Kendrick.

"So far, no Feds nor Ghosts stuff hanging around here. You, Alex?"

"Same. So it's safe to stay here to rest."

"Good. Wonder if he's still resting." The two reached the car when Kendrick opened and came out before closing the door behind him.

"Hey, Kendrick. We'll just be staying here for the night to rest." said Alex.

"You checked guys?"

"Yep, nothing to worry of." Logan smiled with assurance.

"Okay, good." The three head over to one of the rooms where they'll once again rest for the night. Alex opens the door and goes in, heading for the bathroom. Just Logan is abut to go in, he was held back in the shoulder by a firm grip.

"Hey..."

"What is it Kendrick?" Logan turns to see Kendrick.

"Um... L-Listen... About what happen earlier while we were in the car..."

"What about it?"

Kendrick sighs, "...I'm sorry."

"Sorry? What are you sorry about?" Logan became confused.

"What I said. I must've hurt you, and I know you were trying to help me. Also the fact you seem to care of me. You didn't deserve any of them."

"Kendrick... It's fine... I should be the one apologizing, I shouldn't be pushing you like that. I want to know more of you, just that you kept shutting me out..."

"I don't blame you. It's fault that I didn't let myself be open to you, and because of that, this is what happened."

"Ken, don't beat yourself up, we all did shit. We always end up doing shit... It'll be fine."

Kendrick sighs while looking away from Logan.

"It'll be okay..." he gave a warm smile at him and held him by the shoulder.

This time, no flinching. And that's something Logan is glad.

"...Thanks, Logan."

"No problem." Logan winked with a smirk and the two went inside and Kendrick closes the door behind him. There, the three rested for another day.


End file.
